


spellbound in the night (dancing shadows and firelight)

by ambrosespellmanz



Category: Katy Keene (TV), Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Canon Rewrite, F/M, Gen, Supernaturaldale, Witches, felt like writing something spooky for halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26837404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambrosespellmanz/pseuds/ambrosespellmanz
Summary: She’s seen it a dozen times before but she always woke up. The nightmare always ended.Josie stares into Jason’s dead eyes as his blood stains the dirt. She lowers her hand as the light slowly dims until it’s completely gone.
Relationships: Alexander Cabot III/Josie McCoy, Past Chuck Clayton/Josie McCoy, Valerie Brown & Josie McCoy & Melody Valentine
Comments: 14
Kudos: 3





	1. sweet dreams are made of this

Josie makes a beeline for the coffee pot, grabbing a mug from the cabinet above her head and pouring herself something to drink.

“Morning,” she greets her mom as she enters the kitchen.

“Good morning, honey. Sleep well?”

She nods, humming quietly as the coffee warms her up.

Truthfully, she barely slept last night. Or any of the nights this past month.

There was the same dream always haunting her. Jason Blossom’s bloody corpse lying in the middle of Fox Forest with his throat torn open, the orange glow of a fire cast over his face.

It wasn’t like she could just tell her mom that she was having dreams of her best friend’s brother’s death and that she was almost certain it was a premonition.

Hell, she hadn’t even told her about her magical awakening yet.

“Well, hurry and get dressed. We don’t want you to be late for your first day.”

Josie shrugs. It wouldn’t be the first time she was late to school.

&

She leans against Ms. Bell’s desk, waiting with Melody and Valerie as the older woman prints out their schedules, “What’s the deal with the new principal?”

Weatherbee had quit during the summer after he was offered a position at Stonewall Prep and a lot of people, including herself, were on edge about his replacement. There was a lot Weatherbee let them get away with.

“I have no idea but he can’t be that bad, right?”

Valerie grins, exchanging a look with Josie. “Mel, you don’t think _anyone_ is that bad.”

“Here you go.” Ms. Bell hands them their schedules one by one and they huddle together, comparing them. 

They only had two classes together this year: Geometry and Spanish.

Josie looks up at the sound of footsteps to see an unfamiliar boy. Riverdale rarely got any newcomers, the last being Chuck who had moved here when they were all in the seventh grade.

He comes to a slow stop as he notices them. “Hey, ” he points his index finger at Josie, “I know you.”

“Do you?”

“Sorry. I, uh, moved into the house next to yours.”

Ah. She almost forgot about the family that had moved into Nancy Wood’s house. Just a father and a son.

“Well, _neighbor,_ do you have a name?”

“Alexander Cabot III. But everyone just calls me Alex.”

“Melody Valentine…the first.”

“Valerie Brown.”

“Nice to meet you all.”

He nods shortly before walking away; Josie’s eyes follow him until she can no longer see him. There was something off about that guy.

&

Josie catches Chuck’s eye across the hall and quickly looks away. 

They had managed to avoid each other for most of the summer but it wasn’t going to be that easy now that school was back in session. 

Veronica notices, giving her a look of sympathy, “Have you guys spoken since?”

Josie shakes her head, Vixen skirt swishing against her legs as they walk to the assembly. Principal Honey had called it to discuss the new school year which was code for new rules and regulations.

“Why’d you guys even break up? I thought you were doing good.”

Josie shrugs. “We just ran our course, I guess,” she lies. She knew why they broke up and it had nothing to do with a natural progression.

She spots Valerie and Melody as soon as they enter the gym, relieved to have an out of this conversation. 

“I’ll catch you later, okay?”

“Okay.”

Josie heads to where her friends sit, holding onto the railing as she climbs the stairs. Of course they had to sit in the top row. 

She flicks her wrist, forcing people’s feet back as she walks by. It happens so fast they don’t even realize she’s doing it.

This whole witch thing really had its perks.

Josie plops down in the empty space by Valerie, smoothing out her skirt. 

Honey steps up the podium, clearing his throat as he taps the microphone twice.

“Good morning, students. I understand that Weatherbee was lenient in how he ran the school but I was taught that discipline is a good thing.”

She tunes him out as he begins listing things he won’t allow.

Loud groans fill the room and Josie resists the urge to laugh. If this guy wanted everyone to hate him, he was certainly off to a good start.

“I didn’t know you were a cheerleader.”

Josie looks to her left to find Alexander staring back at her, waiting for a reply. 

“That’s because I didn’t tell you.”

“So, what other extracurriculars do you have here? I’m still trying to figure this place out.”

“We have the usual high school sports,” Josie leans slightly closer to him, “football, basketball. Jughead is in charge of the AV club, Betty Cooper runs the school newspaper, Kevin Keller is head of the drama club, Jason Blossom is captain of our swim team. Did I mention that we have a wrestling team?”

“So many to choose from.”

“Well, you better choose quickly. Tryouts only last one week and we can be _very_ selective about who we let in.”

“Oh, yeah?”

“Mhm.”

He rubs his knee and the ring on his finger catches her eye. It was a simple gold band with a purple stone.

“Nice jewelry.”

“Thanks. It’s a family heirloom.”

Josie looks around as people begin to rise from their seats. Looks like the assembly was over and she missed most of it. Oh well, she’ll ask Cheryl about it later.

&

Josie sheds her jacket once she’s home, throwing it on the couch. The house was quiet but, then again, it always was with her mom continuously working late and her dad on the road.

She turns TV on for some background noise and heads to her room to change into something more comfortable.

She waves her hand, opening her door as she approaches. 

The upside to her parents never being here was that she got to practice her magic more. There was still so much she was learning, so much more that she wanted to learn.

She changes into a pair of loose flannel pants and a black cami. 

Josie moves to the side of her bed, dropping down to her knees and reaching under her mattress for the thick book.

When her first powers first kicked in, she spent days on the internet, trying to find out all that she could. It eventually led to her buying a cheap book of spells from Glamazon. 

She doubted whether they would work or not but was, fortunately, proven wrong.

She flips to the page she had marked. Josie was slowly making her way through the entire book until she mastered all of the spells. She just couldn’t help being a perfectionist. 

She rises to her feet and walks to her dresser, grabbing the small pot with the growing rosebud in it.

She places it by the book as she sits down, keeping her hands on the pot as she reads the incantation out loud.

_Crescere arbor_

There’s always this pleasing feeling she gets when she performs a spell, like a rush.

She watches as the flower grows into a full bloom. 

She places it on her window sill so it can get some sunlight. If she could do that with just one flower, she wonders what she could do with an entire garden.

&

Josie struggles to keep her eyes open as Beaker goes on and on about the periodic table. 

She had a different dream last night. She was standing in the middle of a room she had never seen before, surrounded by a circle of identical white outfits and shoes.

Kevin was there, but they weren’t alone. Someone— _something_ –else was there. She couldn’t see it, but she could feel it.

She tossed and turned the rest of the night, too restless to go to sleep with her mind buzzing with questions. 

But there was only five minutes left of class then she could go home and rest. Or, at the very least, try to. She just needed to push through.

When the bell rings, she shuffles out of class with the rest of the people. She sends the girls a quick text, letting them know that practice was canceled.

Josie grabs her stuff from her locker then makes her way to the parking lot which has never felt so far away. 

Someone snatches her keys just as she’s about to unlock the door. Josie faces them with a scowl, pausing when she sees who.

“Chuck? What the hell?”

“I saw you about to fall asleep in class at least ten times. You’re not driving.”

She doesn’t even feel like arguing with him. “Fine. But only because I don’t want to cause an accident.”

&

Josie sits cross legged on her bed, hugging her pillow to her chest. 

Chuck looks around her room, frowning slightly. “You got rid of all our stuff?”

She had taken all the pictures of him and them together off her walls a week ago and there were a bunch of them. The teddy bears he got her for Valentine's Day was also out of sight. The pain of heartbreak was easier without all the reminders of him.

“No. I just packed it up and moved it to the closet.”

“Right.”

“Can we finally talk about what happened?”

“Josie-”

“I know it’s a lot to take in. It was for me too.”

“You told me you were a witch. How was I supposed to deal with that?”

“I don’t know. You could’ve trusted me, your girlfriend. I’m still _me._ ”

“It’s not that easy.”

“But ignoring me all summer was?”

“No. Not really.”

“Josie– _oh._ Hi, Chuck. I didn’t realize my daughter was having friends over.”

“I was just leaving, Mayor McCoy.”

Josie watches him walk out of her room then turns to her mom, “You’re home early.”

“Yeah, well, there wasn’t much to do at the office today. What do you say we go shopping for your dress to the dance Friday then come back and watch a movie? It’s been so long since we had a fun girl’s night.”

Josie starts to remind her mom that the only reason it’s been so long is because she barely makes time for her anymore, but she bites her tongue and smiles.

“I’d love to.”

&

Josie pours herself a cup of the fruit punch, taking a small sip as she surveys the room. Melody was dancing with Ginger and Valerie was by the stage, talking to Trev.

“Wow. You look amazing.”

She glances down at her dress then to the Alexander who was now standing next to her. It was a simple dark purple off the shoulder high low dress.

“Thanks. You look nice too.”

He was wearing a teal blue tux with a white undershirt. 

“Just nice? I was trying to go for stunningly handsome.”

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves, okay?”

“Would it be too forward if I asked you to dance?”

Josie gives him a onceover. He seemed nice but there was something off about him. There was always a way for her to find out and she had been wanting to try this spell for quite some time.

She places her hand on his arm and quietly mumbles the incantation.

_Dic mihi, hva du vet_

She’s never read someone’s mind before, never tried to. It’s a strange experience, seeing someone else’s memories. It’s like she’s dreaming again, there but not really there.

Josie drops her hand once she’s seen enough, severing the connection. 

A frustrated look flashes across his face, “Anybody ever tell you it’s rude to invade someone’s mind?”

“I always wondered what other things exist out there. I mean, if witches are real, then vampires and werewolves probably are too.”

“How much did you see?”

“Just you drinking from a blood bag. Not exactly a fun experience for me either.”

“You could’ve asked.”

“And you could’ve lied about it. How do you even ask someone if they’re a vampire?”

Alexander shrugs. “Well, you know. What now?”

Josie thinks back to her dreams about Jason. This would explain why his throat was ripped open.

“Now, you’re going to stay away from my friends. Especially Jason Blossom.”

“Jason? What does he have to do with anything?”

“There you are,” Melody appears at her side, hooking their arms together. “We’re about to go to the after party. You in?”

“Of course. See you later, Alex.”

&

Josie felt nervous when it was announced that the party was going to be at Fox Forest. Apparently, Clifford was having a very important business dinner so they couldn’t have it at Chez Blossom.

She’s changed out of her dress and into her favorite dandelion yellow sweater and dark denim jeans.

Moose was passing out drinks at the keg and Reggie was trying to get a fire started but was struggling with his lighter. They were so gonna get busted by Sheriff Keller. 

Josie takes a swing from the wine cooler she had snaked from Midge.

Had she and Chuck still been dating, this would’ve been the part where they snuck off to go make out. Still, she had other options. 

Josie scans the area, gaze landing on Tina’s brother, Raj. She shoots him a quick smile before raising the bottle to her lips again. 

Three minutes later and she has him pushed against a tree, far into the woods and away from everyone else. 

He’s a better kisser than she expected. His fingers dip under her shirt and she deepens the kiss, tasting the cheap beer on his tongue.

She hears a noise and pulls away from him, hands pressed on his Raj’s chest and pushes him back.

“Did you hear that?” 

It sounded like it was coming from above. Josie lifts her head but only sees the full moon peeking through the crown of the trees.

“I don’t hear anything.”

“Well, I did. I’m going back to the party.” She walks away from him, stepping over skinny branches, leaves crunching under her feet.

_Post tenebras spero lucem_

Unable to shake the feeling that she was being watched, Josie summons a ball of light to see beyond the darkness, not caring if Raj could see. He’d probably assume it was the flashlight on her phone.

She finally reaches the clearing, smiling in relief.

She takes a step forward then jumps back as something falls out the sky in front of her.

She’s seen it a dozen times before but she always woke up. The nightmare always ended. 

Josie stares into Jason’s dead eyes as his blood stains the dirt. She lowers her hand as the light slowly dims until it’s completely gone.

Cheryl’s scream is the last thing she hears before passing out. 


	2. lions and tigers and bears

“Are you sure you want to go to school today?”

No. Truthfully, she wasn’t ready to leave the safe confines of her room and face everyone again, but she needed something to keep her mind off what happened at the party.

“I already missed three days and a bunch of assignments. I need to go back.”

Her mother looks like she’s about to argue but she just sighs in a resigned way. “Okay. Well, hold on. I’ll drop you off on the way to the office. Just let me get the rest of my stuff.”

Josie nods, watching her mom walk away. She’d drive herself but she knows her mom was worried about her and didn’t want to let her out of her sight. 

Someone knocks on the door and she’s surprised to see Alexander on the other side.

“I heard you were planning on coming back to school.”

“You’re eavesdropping on my conversations now?”

“You took a trip into my memories. We’re even now.”

“Why are you here, Cabot?”

“To take you to school. We have some things to talk about.”

She couldn’t argue with him about that.

Josie turns as she hears her mom approaching. “Hey. I know you have a lot to do at work so I’m just going to catch a ride with Alex.”

“Josie–”

“I’ll be okay. Alex isn’t going to let anything happen to me, _are you?_ ” She crosses her arms over her chest as she stares at him pointedly.

“I won’t. Swear it on my beating heart.”

&

He’s not taking her directly to school. Josie realizes it after he turns right on Elm Street instead of left.

“If you’re about to try and kill me, I’m going to remind you that I can set things on fire with my mind and I’m pretty sure vampires aren’t immune to that.”

He chuckles, “You can relax. I’m not going to kill you.”

“Oh, did you get your fill with Jason?”

“I didn’t kill Jason but maybe you know who really did. After all, you knew he was going to die.”

“I’m a witch, not a fortune teller.”

“Some witches have the ability to see into the future. If they work hard at it, they can conjure a vision on their own.” They finally reach the school; he stops in front of the back entrance and puts the car into park. “I want to help you, Josie.”

“How is killing my friends supposed to help?”

“For the second time, I didn’t kill Jason. Look, Sheriff Keller is going to ask you what happened and you’re going to tell him that you saw a bear attack Jason.”

“A bear?” Riverdale was a strange place but even that was far fetched. “What about the dozens of other people who were there? It’s my word against theirs, who do you think they’ll believe?”

“I don’t think a bunch of drunk teenagers at a party in the woods at night are the best witnesses.”

“Okay, here’s another question, what makes you think I’ll lie for you?”

“Because there’s another vampire running around and if this ends up being investigated, more people could get hurt. I don’t want that and neither do you.”

“Fine,” Josie begrudgingly agrees. “I’ll go along with your stupid bear story.”

“Thank you. I have to go but I’ll be back to pick you up.”

“What are you, my personal chauffeur? And where are you even going?”

“Think of me as your guardian angel and I’m taking a trip to Canada. I have a date with Paddington.”

“Forget I asked.” Josie reaches for the door handle and pushes the car door open. She looks up at the old building as she steps onto the sidewalk.

It was like a dark cloud had cast itself over the school. 

&

Josie stops in the doorway of her chemistry class. She usually sat at the second table on the right with Cheryl, but her seat was already occupied by some random.

“Josie,” Reggie calls her name as he waves her over.

She hesitates before walking towards him. She could certainly do worse when it came to partners. Despite the general consensus and the way he acted sometimes, Reggie wasn’t dumb.

Still, she’s used to partnering up with Cheryl on assignments.

Josie nods her head in the stranger’s direction, “Who’s she?”

“Evelyn Evernever. She enrolled this morning.”

“Another new kid?”

“Mhm. If we get another one, you owe me a trip to Pop’s.”

“Deal.”

&

She’s sent in to talk to Keller after Raj. He probably told him about them sneaking off together and her leaving him behind because she heard something.

The whole bear thing might be hard to sell, but she might as well try.

Sheriff Keller sends her a friendly smile as she sits down in the chair on the other side of the desk. The interrogations were being held in Principal Honey’s office. 

“Why don’t you tell me what happened at the party?”

Josie shrugs before getting into it. She leaves out a few details, like the fact that she and others were drinking even if he already knew.

“I walked away from a Raj then I saw a bear.”

“A bear? In Riverdale?”

“I was surprised too. Then I saw Jason and–” Her breath catches and she sees Honey shift uncomfortably.

“I think Ms. McCoy has offered enough details, Sheriff.”

“Yeah. Okay. You can go back to class now.”

&

Josie hands the sheet to Melody as she finishes reading the song.

“The hook could use some tweaking but it’s okay. I’ll talk to Honey and see if we’re set to perform at Homecoming. We can’t miss out on _another_ gig.”

Melody rolls her eyes, “How many times have I told you that wasn’t my fault? He already booked a band when I went to talk to him.”

“Whatever.”

“Put the claws away so we can end practice on a good note for once,” Valerie chimes in, glancing between the two of them. 

Josie unplugs her guitar from the amp and moves the instrument to the back of her, “Okay.”

“We should go get something to eat from Pop’s,” Melody suggests. “It’s been weeks since we hung out there.”

“I’m in,” Valerie agrees.

“I can’t. I’m sorry but I already made plans with Alex.”

“Alex, huh? Are you two a thing now?”

“It’s not like that, Val.”

“So, you won’t care if I ask him out?”

Josie tries to figure out a way to say no without incriminating herself.

“He has a girlfriend. He told me the other day. They’re trying the whole long distance thing.”

Valerie seems to buy it and Josie ignores the pinch of guilt she feels about lying to her friends.

But after the way Chuck reacted when she told him everything, she couldn’t take it if they cut her out of their lives.

&

“You didn’t have to walk me to my door.”

“I know.”

Josie opens her door and steps over the threshold. She spins around and faces Alex as he continues to stand there. “Well, don’t just stand there. _Wait!_ I remember now. You can’t come in unless I let you.”

“That’s cute. Invite me in.”

“Make me.”

Alexander braces his arms on the doorframe as he leans forward, “Compulsion doesn’t work on witches. One of nature’s loopholes.”

“Good to know. I’m still not inviting you in.”

“Why not?”

“Because I don’t trust you. Good night, Alexander.”

Josie smirks as she shuts the door in his face. She just had to make sure her mother never invited him in either.


	3. sisters are doing it for themselves

“What’s it like being a vampire, Alexander?”

“Do you really want to know?”

Josie shrugs, stretching her legs out in front of her and crossing them at the ankle. It wasn’t like she had a wide list of things to do. Their gym teacher had assigned them each a partner, one person would be the anchor while the other did sit ups; they’d switch after thirty sit ups each. It was Josie’s turn to be the anchor, but it wasn’t like Alexander _needed_ her help. He had super strength. Besides, PE was her least favorite class.

“I asked, didn’t I?”

“Okay,” he rests his arms on his knees as he takes a break from the exercising, “what do you want to know?”

She didn’t think he’d give in so easily, but she was glad he did. There was so much she wanted to know.

“How old were you when you turned?”

“Sixteen.”

“Do you know the person that turned you?”

He nods, a morose look settling onto his features, “I got sick, really sick. I heard rumors about this woman who was magically curing people. I didn’t know if it’d work or not, but I figured I’d at least try.”

“So, are you more Twilight or Let Me In? Or Buffy the Vampire Slayer?”

“I don’t sparkle. My ring,” he wiggles his left hand to make a point, “keeps me from burning in the sun. As for the rest, I have my cravings under control.”

“Sounds like you have it easy.”

“I wish…I wish I had it easy.”

&

“I got you a gift,” Alex tells her as he pulls out of his driveway.

Josie pushes her braids to the front before sitting back against the car seat, turning her head to look at him, “It’s not my birthday.”

“It’s a grimoire.”

“Grimoire?”

“Just look in the back.”

She shifts, looking behind her to the thick package wrapped in glossy black paper. She unbuckles her seatbelt and reaches to grab whatever it is.

Josie tears the paper apart, revealing a thick book. It’s old, the pages are wrinkled but, besides that, it’s in perfect condition.

She throws the wrapping paper to the floor, turning the book over in her hand and running her hands over the black leather enclosing.

She opens it and runs her finger over the pages. There was strong energy radiating off it in waves. This belonged to someone powerful.

“Who’d you get this from?”

“An old friend of mine. Gloria.”

“You sure she won’t miss it? There are _a lot_ of spells in here.”

“She passed a few years ago. I swiped the book before the wrong person got their hands on it. If anyone should have this book, it’s you.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. You can leave it in the car until school is over.”

“Good idea.”

&

Josie checks her phone for the time. If she was going to be late for class, at least she had a good excuse this time.

“Hi. Josie, right?”

She looks away from her, surprised to find that new girl standing in over her. Reggie told her her name. It was Evelyn something.

“That would be me.”

“I’m Evelyn. I heard about what happened the other day, that must’ve been really hard for you.”

Josie forces a smile, but it still comes out frail and stiff. She’s been trying to put that night out of her head, using schoolwork, Vixen practice and the Pussycats to distract herself.

“I’m fine actually.”

Evelyn doesn’t seem satisfied with that answer. She sits down in the chair beside Josie and places a hand on her shoulder.

Josie’s sure it’s supposed to be comforting, but the only thing it’s making her feel is uncomfortable.

“I started a social peer group. We’re meeting today after school. You should come.”

“Josie,” Mrs. Bell calls out her name softly, “Principal Honey is ready to see you now.”

She all but jumps out of her seat. Evelyn whatever made the hairs on her arm stand up and she couldn’t be around her for a second longer.

“Josie, think about what I said. The Farm would be happy to have you.”

“Hm.” She smiles politely but anyone who knows her could see right through it. “I’ll definitely think it over.”

&

Josie adds another layer of lip gloss, using the small mirror in her locker. She rubs her lips together, wiping a smear off the corner of her mouth.

“You told Valerie I have a girlfriend?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Josie replies, not taking her eyes off her reflection.

“I never took you for the jealous type.”

“God, Alex, you’re so right. I just want you all to myself. It has absolutely nothing to do with me not wanting one of my closest friends to become a vampire’s next meal.”

“Say it a little bit louder, why don’t you?”

“Please, no one is paying attention to us. I use magic in public at least twice a day and no one has noticed.”

To prove her point, Josie starts to mess with the lights above their heads, making them flicker in and out.

“See? No one suspects a thing.”

“Well, if you’re not careful, someone will,” Alex warns her before walking away.

Were all vampires this paranoid?

&

“I talked to Honey. We’re set to perform at homecoming and the pep rally,” Josie informs her friends as she joins them at the lunch table.

“Enough about that,” Tina cuts in. “Apparently, Sheriff Keller found the bear that killed Jason wandering around Sweetwater River.”

Josie’s eyes cut to Cheryl across the room. Much to her surprise, she was sitting at a table with Ethel, Betty, and Kevin who, as far as she was aware, Cheryl disliked immensely. Evelyn was there too, observing the three quietly as they talked.

“Hey, has anyone talked to Cheryl lately?” Josie asks as she returns her attention to her own table.

“She spends all her time with The Farm,” Ginger replies. “I tried talking to her, but Evelyn was there and…”

“And what?”

“Cheryl didn’t want to talk. To me or anyone. I doubt she’d even talk to _you_.”

Josie rolls her eyes, biting back a spiteful remark at the quick exasperated look Melody sends her way. She’d let Ginger get away with the sly remark this time. She was more concerned about what was going on with her friend anyway.

&

Josie catches Cheryl on her way to the gym, walking faster to catch up with her and linking their arms together, “I was thinking of going to Pop’s after practice. Come with?”

“I don’t know.”

Ginger and Tina may have taken no for an answer, but she wasn’t giving up that easily.

“Come on. It’ll be nice. Besides, when was the last time we hung out? Just the two of us?”

“Okay. Just the two of us.”

Josie beams, moving closer to her friend as they continue walking through the halls.

&

Chuck is sitting at a booth near the restrooms with Reggie, Moose, and Dilton but she doesn’t stop to talk to him like she used to. It’s still taking some getting used to– _them not being a ‘them’ anymore._

She and Cheryl slide into the second booth on the left side of the door.

“I guess that ship has finally sailed.”

“Yeah. I think it has.”

Their conversation takes a brief pause as a waiter comes by to take their orders. Club sandwich and a raspberry milkshake for Cheryl; a basket of cheese fries and a strawberry milkshake for herself.

“The first game is next week. You excited?”

Cheryl shrugs, a downtrodden look coming over her features and Josie winces internally. It’ll be the first game where she didn’t cheer on Jason.

“Never mind. Forget I mentioned it.”

“It’s okay, Josie. Thanks to you they found the beast that took JJ’s life.”

There goes the guilt again. At one point, Josie thought about calling Cheryl and telling her the truth but that seemed too cruel.

“I wish you were cheering with me.”

“Cher, you know I can’t.”

When Josie agreed to join the Vixens, it was under the arrangement that the Pussycats came first. She couldn’t perform with her band and cheer with the Vixens at the same time.

“I know. Your music is your first priority.”

“Hey, I’m all yours for Homecoming.”

“Good because the routine won’t work without you.”

Josie reaches for her milkshake, lifting the glass into the air. “Cheers.”

Cheryl mimics the motion, smiling softly, “Cheers.”

&

Penelope calls Cheryl home early so Josie walks her out, texting Alex to come and pick her up.

She stands in front of the restaurant, waving to her friend as she drives off in her red convertible.

Josie turns back around to go back inside and, well, she isn’t really sure what happened next.

She feels herself being pulled and before she can even blink she’s being slammed into the side of the building.

Jesus, that was going to hurt like hell in the morning.

She forces her eyes open to see who it is. Would it be someone she knew?

It turns out to be a girl she’s never seen before. There’s a white streak in her black hair and red veins around her eyes.

“You’re a lot prettier up close. I can see why my brother is so infatuated with you. Too bad you’re about to die.”

_Brother?_

The girl grins, baring her fangs and Josie scratches at the hand around her throat. She wasn’t going to die. Not today.

There were many spells in her book that she had yet to try because she never had a good target. Until now.

Josie uses the littlest amount of breath can she muster for the spell.

_Espirimus paratis_

The ground trembles beneath her fight and a snapping noise rings through the air as Alex’s supposed sister falls to the ground.

Josie doubles over as she gasps for air.

“Josie, there you are. I came as soon as I saw your text. I…”

She stands back up, rubbing her hand back and forth across her sore neck as she faces Alexander. He glances away from his unconscious sister to her and she can see the lie forming on his lips.

“Josie-”

“Take me home.”

&

“I didn’t know it was her.”

Josie stares out the window, watching the houses go by. It hurt too much to talk and she was okay with giving him the silent treatment for now.

Alexandra, as she learned her name was, was stretched out across, still unconscious.

“I know it looks bad, but I had nothing to do with Jason. Or what happened tonight. You have to trust me.”

Josie was happy to have someone that knew what it was like but if this is what it got her, she was more than okay with sticking with the friends she had.

He gives up trying to talk to her. Josie all but rolls out of the car as they finally reach her house.

She hears a swooshing sound then Alexander is standing in front of her, clutching Gloria’s grimoire.

“You’re forgetting something.”

“Keep it.”

“You can be mad at me all you want but take the book. _Please._ ”

She rolls her eyes as she takes the book from him, purposely bumping his shoulder as she walks past him to her porch.

It was the least he deserved.


	4. maneater

Josie slips her black leather jacket on then gives herself a onceover in the mirror. She was wearing her frayed denim miniskirt and a black halter crop top.

Thanks to a spell found in Gloria’s witchy cookbook, the bruises were completely gone so she didn’t have to wear a turtleneck.

The fight was three days ago, and she hadn’t heard much from Alexander since. She wasn’t sure she’d be ready to see him again if she did. He never mentioned a sister and it turns out she’s the one that killed Jason which Josie helped him cover up. Dear lord, what had she gotten herself into?

She snaps her fingers, reigniting the sage as the fire starts to go out. The book also taught her some stuff about herbs.

Sage created a soundproof barrier and vervain could hurt vampires. The latter was harder to find than the first and she was still looking for the plant.

There was a flower shop in Greendale that had vervain in stock, but there was absolutely nothing that could get her to step foot in that town.

She leaves her room and enters the empty living room. Her mom had left early for work, so she was home alone. Again. She doubted her mom would be back by the time she got home from practice too.

Josie shuts and locks the door behind herself as she goes outside, carefully walking down the steps in her ankle boots. Alex’s car was missing from the driveway and she guesses he left for school already.

She puts it out of her mind as she climbs into her car. It’s been awhile since she drove herself.

&

Josie balances herself on the arm of the couch, resting her hand on Raj’s shoulder.

“I need a favor.”

He eyes her suggestively, “Oh, yeah?”

Josie had come to talk about a business opportunity; now that she was here, she was starting to consider revisiting what they started at the party. But business first.

“Not that kind of favor. DuJour is hosting a talent contest and the winner gets to go on their summer tour with them.”

“And you want me to record your performance,” he surmises.

“That and our practices and just us around the school. I– _we_ need something that perfectly captures who Josie and the Pussycats are. What do you say?”

“Sounds like a big project.”

“I’m sure you can handle it.”

“Alright. I’m in.”

“Great. We’ll talk more at lunch.”

Josie uses his shoulder to push herself to her feet. She needed to find Melody and Valerie so they could go over the setlist for homecoming. Honey had agreed to let them perform three songs before the DJ he decided to hire for the rest of the event took the stage.

She leaves the student lounge, crashing right into a someone as she rounds the corner. Josie starts to apologize before she seeing exactly who.

“You’re still here.”

“I need to talk to you.”

“Well, I don’t feel like talking.”

She tries to step around him, but he blocks her path. This is not what she needed today.

“You-”

“Alexandra enrolled.”

Josie pauses, glancing down at her feet then back up at him as she clasps her hands together, “I’m sorry, I’m not sure if I heard that right. Your _murderous_ vampire sister who literally almost killed me the other day is enrolled into my high school?”

“I need to keep an eye on her, and I can’t do that if I’m here and she’s not.”

“No one ever taught her it’s rude to disrespect your elders,” Alexandra jokes as she from behind her.

Alexander lets out a tired sound, “I asked you to stay in the office.”

“I got bored and you’re not the boss of me.”

Josie slowly turns around, blood boiling, “You are not going here.”

Alexandra talks with an overly cheery tone that grates her nerves, “Hi, Josie. Sorry about the other night. No hard feelings?”

This was so not worth the headache could she feel coming on.

“Deal with your family drama however you want to,” she says to Alexander without taking her eyes off his sister. “Just do me a favor and keep your Drusilla the hell away from me.”

&

Reggie throws his arms around her shoulders as he falls into step with her and she leans into him instinctively.

He was always so warm like parts of the sun were embedded in his veins.

“Mantle.”

“McCoy,” he replies in the same tone. “I remember us making a deal that you’d take me to Pop’s if we got another new student.”

“I remember that too.”

“Awesome. We can go after school. After practice of course.”

“Of course,” she mocks him. Reggie took football as seriously as she took her music and that was saying something.

“So, I know you and Alexander are friendly. What’s the deal with his sister?”

Josie bites back a sigh. Was she going to have answer questions like this all day?

“She’s a total maneater.”

“So, I don’t have a chance?”

“Not in hell.”

&

Alexander usually skips lunch. No reason to pretend like he eats any of the food she supposes.

To her, disbelief _and dismay_ , both he and his sister are sitting at the table with her friends. Valerie and Melody seemed really engaged in whatever Alexandra was telling them.

She was going to murder them.

Josie squares her shoulders and puts a brave face on as she makes her way over. She purposely sits in between Melody and Alexandra, forcing the girl to the end of the bench.

“So, what are we talking about?” Josie asks, feigning interest.

“I was just telling them about Alex’s breakup,” Alexandra replies. “He and Patricia wanted to make it work, but it was just _too_ hard.”

Josie catches his eye across the table, looking away just as quickly, “Sorry to hear that.”

“Thanks,” he murmurs his reply.

“So, Josie, I hear that you’re in a band. You guys are performing at the pep rally tonight, right?”

She nods slowly, poking at the lukewarm sweet corn on her plate, “We are.”

“I used to be in a band but that was like a decade ago. You remember, don’t you, Alex?”

“Xandra…” he says her name warningly.

“Am I missing something?” Melody leans over and whispers in her ear.

_F_ _amily drama,_ Josie mouths back.

“Anyway, I can’t wait to see you guys perform tonight.”

&

“Careful with that!”

Josie hears Melody shout at the people carrying her drum set onto the stage. The pep rally was in a few hours, so they were setting up.

Valerie was on her way with her keyboard and it didn’t take much effort for Josie to get her microphone and the stand up there.

She stands on the grass, waiting for Val to arrive so they could go over everything and practice one more time.

The pep rally was dedicated to Jason so her mom would say a few words to honor him then they’d perform, and Cheryl would join them towards the end.

Josie looks over her shoulders at the sound of incoming footsteps, letting out an audible groan. What did he want now?

“Josie and the Kitty Cats. If I knew you were such a fan, I would’ve gotten you one.”

“It’s the Pussycats and I think you’ve done enough.”

“You’re about to hate what I’m gonna say next.”

“Don’t.”

“I have something for you.”

He sets his messenger bag on the ground and lifts the flap open, sticking his hand inside to grab something. A small dark brown pouch.

He opens it, dumping some jewelry into his hand.

“...You got me jewelry?”

“It has vervain in it. It prevents–”

“I know what it does,” Josie cuts him off.

“Okay, good. Give it to your mom, Val, Melody, whoever. I don’t know how long Xandra is planning on staying and I don’t want more innocent people getting hurt while she’s here.”

He returns the necklaces and bracelets to the bag then hands it out for her to take. Josie’s eyes flicker from the bag to his.

“How do I know this is going to work?”

“We can do a test run if you want. Or you could just trust me.”

There was that trust word again.

She takes the bag and stuffs it into her back pocket, “This doesn’t mean I trust you.”

“Of course not.”

&

“Is it almost showtime?”

Josie sighs, spinning around to face Alexandra. She crosses her arms over her chest, expression one of boredom, “Do you and your brother have nothing better to do than to bother me?”

“I do. Unfortunately, my dear brother has other ideas on what’s the best way to spend his immortality.”

“And what is that?”

“You know, for the longest time, my brother was all I had. Our mom died when we were kids and our dad never really bothered with us. We came into this world together; we became vampires together.”

“Are you, like, in love with him or something?”

“No. That’s disgusting.”

Josie didn’t buy it. Alexandra sounded less like a sister and more like a jealous ex.

“Whatever. What does any of this have to do with me?”

“I hadn’t seen him in five years. One minute, we were partying in Rio then the next, he was gone.”

“Again, what does any of this have to do with me?”

“It’s all about _you_. He promised Gloria he would protect her, and he failed. Now, he thinks he can make that up by protecting her great-great granddaughter. _You._ ”

Josie isn’t all the surprised, it all made sense in a way. She always wondered how Alexander knew about her magic. She couldn’t deny that it hurt a bit, knowing that their meeting wasn’t by chance or accident. It was all orchestrated.

Alexandra gives her a look of faux sympathy, “Oh, what, did you think you were the first?”

“Josie,” Melody calls out to her, “it’s almost time.”

“I’ll be right there!”

Alexandra smirks, reaching out and giving her shoulder a quick squeeze, “Break a leg.”


	5. girl on fire

“The necklace is lovely.”

“I knew you’d like it.” Josie smiles at her mom as she steps away from her. She had given Melody and Valerie the matching bracelets after the pep rally, claiming that they were friendship bracelets. She didn’t like lying to them but at least they were safe.

She’d give the last two pieces of jewelry to Cheryl and Chuck when she saw them at school again.

“I’m going to Ace bowling alley with Veronica, Reggie, and Archie. I’ll be back…later.”

“Before ten.”

Josie pauses at her mother’s words, barely containing the laugh that bubbles out of her. “What?”

“You’re going to be back home before ten. And could you let me know the next time you make plans to go somewhere?”

Reggie honks his horn loudly three times as he pulls up outside which only irritates her more. Was her mom seriously giving her a curfew?

“I have to go.”

Reggie’s fixing his hair in the rearview mirror when she slides into the passenger seat. She truly admired how shamelessly vain he could be.

&

Josie didn’t plan on going originally. But Reggie invited Archie then Archie invited Veronica and Reggie didn’t want to be a third wheel, so he invited her.

She agreed because she needed something to remind her that her life was normal at one point. With the troublesome two living next door and going to her school, she constantly felt like she had to look over her shoulder for danger. Even more than she did before.

Josie was craving that sense of normalcy.

So, here she was. Knocking down pins and ruining a perfectly good manicure.

They end up playing more than one game. Mostly because Reggie and Archie get weirdly competitive about who can get the most strikes.

By game three, she and Veronica are over it.

“We’re hungry,” Josie complains.

“Five more minutes,” Archie replies.

Veronica leans forward in her seat, covering half of her face in pure exasperation. This was never going to end.

&

Josie dips her pretzel in the melted cheese and takes a bite out of the baked dough.

“What time is it?” She asks in between chews.

“Almost nine,” Veronica answers before giving her a devilish grin, “why? Do you have to be home early?”

Josie thinks back to her mom’s weird attempt to give her a curfew. She never cared if she stayed out late before unless it was during a school night, but it was currently the weekend.

She’s been noticing more and more her mom trying to assert some sort of parental control over her. She didn’t like it.

It was like her mom stopped paying attention to her the minute she became mayor and that was two years ago. Josie grew comfortable with it and she saw no point in things changing now.

“Nope. I can stay out as long as I want to.”

“Good. Why should we end this divertissement so soon? Reginald?”

“Count me in.”

“Me too,” Archie promptly jumps in.

Josie exchanges a knowing look with Veronica. _Boys._

&

She turns home a little past midnight, underclothes sticking to her skin.

Veronica’s bright idea was for them to go to Sweetwater Swimming Hole and she was starting to regret her decision.

Alex sat on the front porch of his house, watching her as she got out of the car.

“Long night?”

She ignores him, using the porch light to help herself see as she fishes through her purse for her key.

“Are we back to the silent treatment? I thought we moved past that.”

Where was that freaking key? She hopes she didn’t leave it in Reggie’s car by accident.

Alexander speeds over to her and she throws her hand up. Vines shoot up from beneath the ground, slithering through the cracks in her porch and over the side to wrap around his legs.

“You’re mad,” he notes.

Josie tosses her head back with a sigh before turning around to face him, “I don’t like being lied to, Alex.”

“I never lied–”

“Another lie. I figured that you knew I was a witch when we met just like I could sense that you weren’t completely human, but you knew it before we even met. Xandra told me all about your deal with Gloria.”

“I can explain.” He tries to take a step forward, but the plants tighten around his legs to hold him firmly in place.

“There’s nothing to explain. You found out where I lived, moved in next door then enrolled into the same school I go to like some weird stalker.”

“I wasn’t stalking you.”

“Of course not. You’re _protecting_ me. If you’re looking for someone to absolve you of your guilt, it’s not going to be _me._ So, I release you from whatever promise you made with my great-great grandmother. Go back to Rio with your Cruella De Vil sister and leave me the hell alone.”

His brows come together as he looks past her to her front door, “Do you hear that?”

“Hear what?” Josie asks in frustration. She was cold and wet and all she wanted was to be left alone.

“There’s someone else in the house.”

“Duh. My mom.”

“No,” Alexander shakes his head, “someone else is in the house.”

She gives up looking for her keys, using her magic to open and unlock the door.

Alexander rushes after her now that he’s no longer being held back but he stops at the door. She still hasn’t invited him in.

Josie checks the living room and the kitchen, but it’s empty. She heads upstairs next, to where her mom’s room is. She takes the stairs by two, needing to make sure she’s fine.

The door makes a creaking sound as she opens it. Her mom makes a small noise, but otherwise doesn’t wake up.

She was okay.

Josie feels relief sweep through her as she closes the door back. She spins around, eyes widening as she sees the knife coming towards her.

She doesn’t move away fast enough, cursing as she feels the sharp blade slide against her skin.

_Ventus_

The gust of wind sends them flying back into the wall. The knife clatters to the floor as the stranger drops it.

_Illustrant_

The hallway light, along with all the other lights and the TVs, pop on. The intruder is an older man she’s never seen before, dressed completely in white.

She notices the knife a few feet away the same time he does and lunges for it, gritting her teeth as she feels him grab her foot.

Josie looks at her mom as her door opens and her fear kicks in as the guy releases her foot and focuses his attention on another target.

She mumbles the first incantation that comes to mind.

_Incedia_

His sleeve catches on fire and it spreads until his entire body is engulfed in flames. He screams at the top of his lungs and Josie scrambles away, moving to the opposite side of the hall.

He stops screaming, dropping down to his knees before falling over completely. His body continues to burn.

Josie raises her arm, tightening her hand into a tight fist. _Glacies corporis_

The fire dies out, but the damage was already done.

She swallows deeply as she turns to her mom, pushing past the look of horror and confusion in her eyes. This isn’t how she wanted her to find out.

“I know about my powers. I know that I’m a witch.”

&

Josie stares blankly at Alex as she stands across from him on the other side of the threshold. She hoped that she wouldn’t regret this.

“You can come in.”

She doesn’t waste time dwelling over it, gesturing for him to follow as she heads for the stairs.

Her mom was pacing across the floor, arms wrapped around herself. She was scared and Josie didn’t blame her.

She stops when she notices their next door neighbor, brows furrowing, “He knows?”

Josie nods, “Alexander is a vampire. You don’t have to worry about him telling anyone.”

Alex crouches down, inspecting the body. “You really did a number on this one. Do you have any idea who they are?”

“You know what? Next time I’m being attacked with a knife, I’ll try to stop and ask what their name is. Did you hear anything from the neighbors while you were outside?”

“The lady across the street thinks you’re just watching TV very loudly.” Alex swipes his thumb against the bridge of his nose as he stands back up, “You already did half the job by burning him.”

“You drink human blood. You don’t get to judge me.”

Her mother laughs, sharp and hysterical. Fuck, Josie didn’t even think about how her mom was taking this.

“Mom, Alex and I can take it from here if you want to go lie down or go back to sleep.”

“And just what do you plan on doing with a dead body, Josephine?”

“I can take it to my backyard and bury it there,” Alexander volunteers.

“I’ll see if I find a spell, so it doesn’t mess up the soil and ruin the grass and no one finds it.”

“I–whatever. I want you back in bed as soon as you’re finished. We’ll talk about this in the morning.”

&

Josie watches as the glowing butterfly floats around her mother’s sleeping figure. She had cast a comforting spell to help her mom sleep, she didn’t know it came with a light show.

She quietly shuts the door as she hears him come back in. He’s standing at the foot of the stairs, the bottom of his pants leg covered in dirt. Josie makes her way to him, stopping on the last step.

He zeroes in on her arm and she remembers the knife. The dull throbbing intensifies as she snaps out of her daze.

“I haven’t got a chance to heal it yet.”

“He got a little close, huh?”

“Not as close as your sister did. But, sure, close enough to leave a mark.”

“I can heal it if you want.”

Josie shakes her head, jumping off the last step. He takes a step back to make room, but it’s still too close.

“I had a dream. There was someone wearing all white just like he was,” Josie tells him, omitting the small detail about the person being Kevin. She didn’t want to put a target on his back.

“I know that you don’t want my help.”

“You’re right,” she responds before he can finish. “I don’t want your help, but I might need it. I’m not going to rescind your invitation, but you’re not allowed to come in and out whenever you want. Understood?”

“Understood.”

&

An hour passes before his sister returns from wherever she is, smelling of fresh blood and booze.

He stands with his back to the closet door, “Long night?”

“Shorter than yours,” she quips, pointedly looking at his dirt stained pants.

Alexander shakes his head, hesitating for a second or two before following as she walks away.

Francois, the grandson of an old companion, was on a trip in New York and wouldn’t be back for a couple days. Which was good for him because it gave him some time to figure out how to tell him that Xandra was in town.

“Why’d you tell Josie about Gloria?”

“Because she deserved to know the truth. Some of it, anyway. And, now that it’s out there, we can move on.”

She enters her bedroom and sits down on her bed, leaning over to take off her shoes. He follows her inside and sits in the fuzzy red chair she ordered to go with her desk.

“Is that why you’re here? To convince me to go back to traveling the world with you again?”

“I want you to live your life. With or _without_ me.”

He'd believe that if she didn't follow him to an entirely different country. Despite what Alexandra thought, he was fine with where he was. For him, being a vampire wasn't about the excess. He just wanted a change of pace. She was still his sister and he wanted them to be able to get along peacefully.

“I’ll make a deal with you.”

“I’m listening.”

“Someone is after Josie. Help me figure out who and stop them and I’ll go wherever you want me to.”

“No questions asked?”

“No questions asked,” Alex reaffirms.

“Okay. I’ll help keep your princess safe.”


	6. for blue skies

Josie sits across from her mother at their dinner table, slathering her pancakes in blueberry syrup.

Her mom said they were going to talk so she was waiting for her to say something, but it’s so quiet she could probably hear a pin drop.

Complete silence. She decides to break it.

“I know I should’ve told you sooner.”

“About your powers or the vampires living next door to us?”

“...Both.”

“I don’t want you hanging around him anymore.”

“Mom–”

“This isn’t up for debate, Josephine. You are to go to school then practice then come right home. No going to Pop’s or staying out all night with your friends.”

“So, you’re grounding me?”

“Your actions have consequences. This is one of them.”

Okay. Josie could accept that. “For how long?”

“When I get the smell of sulfur out of my carpet.”

&

“I can’t sleep over at your house.”

Cheryl scowls, “Why not?”

“I got into a fight with my mom and now I’m grounded. If it was up to me, I’d be there. You know that, right?”

Jason’s funeral was tomorrow, and she had promised Cheryl she wasn’t going to let her spend the night before alone. But there was no way for her to keep that promise now.

Cheryl’s attention diverges to something behind her. Josie looks over her shoulder to see Evelyn waving.

She can’t help the face she makes as she looks at her friend again, “When did you two get so friendly?”

“The Farm is helping me,” Cheryl explains. “You should come to one of our meetings. They’re really eye opening.”

“Hard pass. I’ll just have to take your word for it.”

“Hey, Josie!” Raj shouts her name as he comes rushing over.

“I’ll see you at lunch,” Cheryl replies before waltzing off.

Josie continues to lean against her locker as Raj stands in the space her friend was occupying.

“Hi, Raj. Is something wrong?”

“Uh, I just wanted to make sure we were still on for that little documentary.”

“We are. You can start filming next week if that’s good for you.”

“That works for me.”

“Good. I should go before I’m late to class.”

“Right. Yeah.”

She spins on her heel then stops. She didn’t even hear him approaching.

“Could you at least attempt not to be weird?”

“Sorry. I didn’t want to interrupt your conversation with Mr. Loverboy.”

Josie tilts her head to the side, amused, “Jealousy isn’t a good look on you, Alexander.”

“You’re cute. Meet me in the Blue and Gold office at lunch?”

“Okay. Why couldn’t you just text me that?”

“I don’t have your number.”

“Hold out your hand,” Josie commands as she searches her bag for a marker. She gets it out and scribbles the seven digits across his palm. “There! You do now.”

She receives a text when she arrives to Spanish class, taking her usual seat in between Melody and Valerie before checking it.

**unknown number:** meet me in the blue and gold office at lunch?

&

She sees Alexandra sitting behind the desk in her red sweater and black shirt and almost turns back but it made sense that she was here. Strength in numbers.

“I’m here,” Josie announces her presence, lifting herself onto the table. “Where’s your brother?”

“Right here,” he responds as he enters the office, closing the door behind himself. “Thanks for not killing each other.”

“Don’t hold your breath,” Josie retorts.

“How’s your mom holding up?” Alex asks with concern in his eyes.

“Well, she told me to never speak to you again then put me on punishment.”

Alexandra snickers and Josie ignores her. This wasn’t the place for a fight…even if she was itching for a rematch.

“She hired some more security at her office,” Josie continues.

“Can we skip to the point? Why are we here, Xander?”

“I hate to agree with her, _but_ I wouldn’t mind if we could move this along. Unlike you two, I do need to eat food to survive.”

“Okay. There’s a group of witch hunters in town and all we know is that they have an affinity for the color white. Josie, when was the last time you talked to Chuck?”

“Nope,” she objects immediately. “No way. Chuck wouldn’t tell anyone.”

“Who else knows your secret besides us?”

When she told Alex about her dream, she left Kevin out because she didn’t want him dragged into their drama. She wasn’t going to get Chuck involved either.

“I don’t know! Maybe they looked into my family tree like you did.”

He clamps his mouth shut and exchanges a look with Alexandra. Josie really hates that whole twintuition thing. It’s probably even worse given that they’ve spent a lot more time together.

“Out of curiosity, just how old are you two?”

“We’re, uh, 54 years old,” Alex answers with hesitance.

“Oh, thank God. I thought you were like 500 years old.”

“Okay, let’s get back on track,” Alexandra buts in. “We need to find out who wants you dead and we need to rule in every possible factor–that includes your ex.”

“I’m not going to say this again. It was _not_ Chuck. I’m going to lunch. The two of you can create a suspect list on your own and leave Chuck out of it.”

&

“What’s so funny?” Josie looks between the different faces as she sits down, waiting for an answer.

“Uh, I got my cartilage pierced.” Valerie pushes her hair back to show her. “I talked Mel into getting one too and she was freaking out so much.”

“When-when did you go?”

“The day before yesterday,” Valerie tells her after a beat of silence. “We would’ve asked you to come but we just figured you had plans already.”

“We can go again this weekend,” Melody suggests optimistically. “The shop in Midvale does discounts for first timers.”

“I can’t this week. I’m grounded.”

“Oh,” Valerie replies with a hint of disappointment. “Maybe next time?”

“Sure.”

They lapse into another story, this time about their trip to Greendale and Josie is beginning to realize how out of the loop she is.

She’s spent so much time trying to keep them separate from everything, she failed to realize she’s been pushing them away.

All that effort not to lose them and that’s exactly what was happening.

&

Josie stops at the entrance of Thornhill, staring at the picture of Jason.

She flinches as someone touches her shoulder without warning.

“Sorry,” Evelyn apologizes, “I tried calling your name but…Cheryl tells me you three used to be really close.”

Josie smiles softly. Back when she first moved her, her mom did a lot of business with Penelope and Clifford, so she spent a lot of time with Cheryl and Jason.

They were her first friends.

“I know you’re probably tired of me saying this, but I really think that the Farm will be good for you.”

Josie takes a moment to seriously consider it. There wasn’t any harm in checking it out and it’d seemed to be working for Cheryl.

“Okay. I’ll come.” Josie notices her mom trying to get her attention and points to her, “I should go.”

“Of course.”

&

Her mother leads her to the row where Chuck and his father are sitting.

She hears a series of murmurs from behind her, turning in her seat to see Cheryl walking down the aisle, wearing a crisp white dress.

“Oh my,” her mom whispers.

Josie follows Cheryl with her eyes and body as she steps behind the podium.

“Welcome to Thornhill. Thank you all for coming. If you’ll kindly take your seats. I’d like to start the memorial with a few words about Jason.”

Most people looked at Cheryl with a mixture of disbelief and amazement; her parents looked downright enraged.

Josie felt proud. She was saying goodbye to Jason the way she wanted to. The way she deserved.

&

Josie flops back against her bed, resting her hands on her stomach as she stares up at the ceiling.

Funerals always left her with an odd feeling.

She flips onto her stomach, crossing her legs in the air as she hangs off the bed. She reaches under her bed for her grimoire but comes up empty handed.

She frowns, scrambling off her bed completely and looks under her bed. Neither of her grimoires were there.

“What the hell?”

_Her mom._

Josie storms up the stairs to her mother’s room. The door is wide open so she walks right inside. She finds her mom sitting in front of her mirror, touching up her makeup.

“Where is it?”

“What are you talking about?”

“My grimoires. You took them and I need them back.”

“You’re not getting them back.”

“I understand that last night was a lot.”

“You murdered someone, Josephine,” her mother whispers harshly and she flinches at the accusatory tone in her voice. “If that’s what those books are teaching you to do, then I think you’re better off without them.

“He was going to kill you. He was going to kill me! Those books are teaching me how to protect myself—how to protect _us_.”

Her mom sets her mascara wand down then turns to her with a placating look. “I can have Sheriff Keller assign you a personal deputy.”

“I don’t want a bodyguard. I want my grimoires back.”

“Well, you’re not getting them.”

“You’ve been lying to me about who I was my whole life! Now that I have powers, you want to pretend like they don’t exist. Is that what you did?”

“I’m doing this for your own good, Josephine.”

“Fine. If you won’t tell me where they are, I’ll just figure out for myself.”

_Phasmatos tribum nos ex malom_

Two loud thumps come from her mother’s closet. Josie walks over, pushing the doors apart then leaning down to grab the one that belonged to Gloria.

“Let’s make a compromise: I take this one and you can keep the other.”

She doesn’t wait for a response, running her hand over the outside as she leaves her mom’s bedroom and returns to her own.

Josie flips to the page she last read. Gloria had written down a spell to make artificial sunlight that she was excited to try.


	7. not your birthday

Josie checks her outfit out in the mirror. It was the third outfit she’s tried on today.

It was a special day and she wanted to look her best.

She settles on her fuzzy pink sweater and black skirt that zips up in the front.

She grabs her phone and backpack then ventures out into the kitchen.

Josie stops in front of the fridge, reading the sticky note attached to.

_Happy birthday! Had to go pick up your dad from the airport. Be back soon._

She forgot her mom had talked him into coming home. Josie takes the note down and tosses it into the garbage can.

This was her day, and no one was going to mess that up.

&

Principal Honey is standing by her locker when she arrives, staring at the piece of metal like it’s something horrendous.

“Ms. McCoy, there you are. Do you know what my rule on destruction of school property is?”

“Is that a trick question?”

He gestures to her locker and Josie can’t stop the smile that spreads across her face. There were a bunch of orange cat stickers in the shape of the number 16 on her locker. It was a Pussycat tradition.

“It’s just stickers.”

“Then, I guess you won’t mind _just_ removing them.”

Her smile falls and she shakes her head as he walks away. Someone’s office was getting TP’d on the last day of school.

“Hey,” Alex greets her casually as he comes to stand next to her. “I didn’t know it was your birthday.”

“It is.”

“You doing anything special?”

“My dad is coming to town so I’ll probably have dinner with him and my mom. After that, I’m going out with a few friends. I’d invite you but it’s not seniors’ night.”

“Ouch. So, is everything okay with you and your mom?”

Josie shrugs. Things have been strife ever since the grimoire incident and she had been walking on eggshells since. Sometimes, she catches her mom looking at her like she’s going to set something on fire again, like she’s scared of her.

“I don’t know.”

“It’s going to be okay,” he reassures her. “Just give her some time. She’ll come around. In the meantime, you can think about the amazing gift that I’m going to get for you.”

“Really?”

“Really. Happy birthday, Josie.”

&

Josie shoves her plate to the side and rests her elbows on the table as Melody shuffles her cards. Tarot reading was her latest fixation and Josie was more than willing to help her practice.

She picks three cards from the desk and places them face down on the table.

Valerie and Trev watch with keen interest. Ginger and Tina were sitting with Vixens and she wasn’t sure where the twins were, so it was just the four of them today.

She flips over the one on the right over first.

“Seven of Cups. A rang of choice present themselves to you, some of which promise power, riches, victory, and love, and others that instead present you with disaster. Danger lurks within the choices, and wishful thinking and fantasy can lead one into trouble.”

“Spooky.”

She turns the one in the middle next. _Queen of wands_.

“She represents a feminine aspect which is fiery, determined, and strong. Like the other wand suits, she is a natural leader whose courage is an inspiration to all around her.”

“Well, the cards never lie.”

Josie smiles smugly as Melody reaches for the last card. What did this one have to tell her?

“Death.” Melody pauses before giving her the meaning behind the card. “A cycle comes to a close, a radical transformation that requires a part of oneself to be sacrificed to be able to continue to the next plane. With loss, something new can begin. Death carries a scythe not just to destroy but to sow the new harvest.”

Josie laughs uneasily, trying to break the heavy tension, “Wow. I just wanted to know if my party would be fun or not.”

&

Josie has no idea where they’re going. Riverdale wasn’t crawling with nightclubs, but Centreville wasn’t too far away, and it had a lot more to offer.

The quicker she got through this awkward quasi-family dinner, the quicker she could leave and find out.

“Josie, why don’t you tell your dad about the tour you’re going on?”

“Well, it’s not guaranteed yet. DuJour is hosting auditions and the winner gets to be the opening act for their summer tour. I still have to send in a tape and wait to hear back from them.”

“I’m sure you’re going to get picked, honey.”

“Thanks, Mom.”

“This summer?”

Josie nods, stabbing a macaroni noodle with her fork, “Yeah. I know it’s soon, but when opportunity knocks…”

“You’re not going.”

“What?”

“You’re sixteen years old. You’re not ready to go on tours.”

“Well, I only need one parent’s signature on the form and Mom already said I can go.”

“Maybe your father is right, Josie.”

She frowns as she looks at her mom, “Then, why did you ask me about it? And why change your mind now?”

“We were going to wait until you graduated to tell you, but we’re getting a divorce. We’ve been talking and we think it’s a good idea if you go and live with your father for awhile.”

Oh, they had to be joking.

“It’s my birthday. Do we really have to do this today?”

“Your mom thinks it’s best if you leave tonight.”

Josie slaps her hand over mouth, but a ridiculous laugh still escapes.

“I already talked it over with Principal Honey and he’s agreed to send your transcripts to a private school in Portland.”

“Josephine,” her dad says her name cautiously as the table begins to shake. The lights flicker in and out and she can hear her car alarm going off outside.

She knows it’s because of her. She can feel the energy pulsing through her veins, a quiet ringing in her ears.

He doesn’t seem surprised by it, so her mom must’ve already filled him in. She sighs as the electronic chaos ceases.

Josie levels her mom with a resigned look, “I’m not leaving. The people who sent that man here are still in town.”

Her dad frowns, “What man?”

Looks like her mom didn’t fill him in on everything.

“Someone knows that I’m a witch. I’m pretty sure it was a hunter and that there are more of them.”

Her dad drops his fork, releasing an annoyed sound. “This is what I was trying to prevent. My dad nearly destroyed himself over magic. I made sure I wasn’t going to let it happen to me too. I’m not going to sit here and watch it happen to you too.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I got rid of my magic by transferring all of it to another witch. I thought it would be done with it, but I guess not.”

Josie takes a minute to absorb the new information. She always just assumed that she got her magic from her mom’s side of the family. She always wondered why her grandfather never came around or why she was never allowed to visit him.

“You’re not taking away my magic,” she argues. “I won’t let you.”

It was _hers_. She wasn’t just going to let them cut it out of her like some infection.

&

Josie feels good. Better than she’s felt in a long time.

The Roving Eye was packed, music pumping through the various speaks placed around the club.

Josie grinds against Valerie, her hazel eyed friend singing along to the song in her ear.

_I hope you know I'm for the takin'_

_You know this cookie's for the baking_

_Kitty, kitty, baby give that thing some rest_

“Okay. I need a break.”

Josie nods, following Valerie back to their booth. Reggie and Veronica are already there.

“Where’s everyone else?”

“Tina and Raj had to go home. Chuck and Archie are trying to trick the bartender into selling them drinks and Melody disappeared with Ginger about three minutes ago,” Veronica tells her.

Josie makes a humming sound, reaching for Reggie’s drink as she sits down.

“Hey, that’s mine.”

“Not anymore,” she mumbles as she tips the glass to her lips. She needed to hydrate.

Valerie nudges her with her knee to get her attention, “Are you having fun, Birthday Girl?”

“So much fun.”

Chuck and Reggie return a few seconds later with a bucket. A bottle of Cristal was inside, surrounded by ice.

“How did you manage to score that?”

“Fake ID,” Archie boasts as he sits down.

Chuck follows his lead, putting himself between Reggie and Josie. She invited him on the guise of it being a friendly afternoon. There was no reason that they couldn’t be friends.

Veronica pulls Archie to the dancefloor and, after a beat, Valerie drags Reggie out there too. Jesus, they were not subtle at all.

She grabs the bottle, quickly removing the corkscrew. She pours some in the cup Reggie left behind. Her cup now.

“What’s going on with you and Cabot?”

She grins as she turns her body towards him, feeling a little buzzed but still sober enough to know that this was a bad idea.

“You can’t ask me that.”

“So, there is something going on?”

“We’re not together anymore, Chuck.”

Josie takes a long sip of her drink. She’s so glad she didn’t drive here.

“I know. It took some time, but I’m okay with it. _With you._ ”

She wants to believe that. It would be so easy. But she couldn’t. While he spent months thinking things over, she spent the time thinking that they were done. It hurt at first but she had her magic to fill that hole.

“I’m with Alex.” She lies. It’s easier than telling him that she her feelings just weren’t there anymore.

“Oh. Is he like part of your coven or something?”

“Yeah. Something like that.”

“Okay. I’ll back off then.”

Josie quickly refills her drink, turning away from him. So much for a happy birthday.

&

It’s late by the time she arrives. The lights are still on at her house and she wonders if her dad is still here.

Josie heads straight to her room, pausing when she sees her mom on her bed.

“Can we please do this in the morning?”

“Sit down, Josephine.”

She obeys, throwing her purse to the floor as she plops down on the bed. She was too tired to fight with her again.

“Do you know why I asked your dad to take you away?”

“I already know. You hate my magic and it scares you. I scare you.”

“No,” her mother grabs her face so they’re looking directly at each other, “I’m scared for you, not of you. There’s so much you don’t know about magic. So much that I don’t know.”

“That’s what the grimoire is for. It’s teaching me all this stuff and Alex, he– _he’s helping._ ”

“Are you sure you can trust him, honey?”

“I think so.”

&

Josie invites Alexander over once her mom leaves for work. She wanted to see if he had gotten her an _amazing_ gift like he claimed he was going to.

He comes dashing in five seconds later, holding a guitar case.

“That’s your amazing gift? I have three of those in my room.”

“I can return it if you want.”

“You came all this way. Why turn back now?”

“Close your eyes.”

Josie rolls her eyes before doing so. “This better not be some type of trick.”

She hears him pop open the case and remove the guitar before telling her to look.

Josie’s jaw drops.

She jumps to her feet and snatches the guitar from him, “It looks so much like the real one.”

“That’s because it is the real one.”

“You better not be lying to me, Alexander.”

“I promise I’m not.”

“Oh my god. I’m holding Jimi Hendrix’s guitar!” She sets the instrument on the couch then moves to hug him, throwing her arms around him and pulling him closer. “Thank you.”

He hesitates, taken aback by the action, before hugging her back. His arms circle her waist and he rests his cheek against hers.

Josie pulls away first after they linger for a moment too long, “I, uh, feel like I should let you know that Chuck thinks that we’re dating.”

“What gave him that idea?”

“Apparently, people have noticed that we’ve been time together. And I may have told him that we were.”

Alexander grins slyly, “So, does that mean I should pretend to be your boyfriend at school? Carry yours books, walk you to class and all that?”

“Get out.”

“Come on, I’m joking.”

Josie pushes at his shoulder, though she knows it’s not doing much, “Out.”

He allows her to push him to the door, spinning around to face her once he’s on the porch, “Do I get a kiss goodbye?”

She shuts the door.


	8. jailhouse rock

Josie had been to the house next door a million times when Nancy lived in it, but it looked completely different now. The walls were painted a pale blue color and all the furniture looked like old. More regal than worn out.

She never brought Alexander over when her mom was home because she still wasn’t entirely comfortable with the whole vampire thing. Josie had never been in house before, but she needed him for a spell she was thinking of trying.

“Who’s the guy that you moved here with?” She asks as he leads her to the kitchen. She climbs onto one of the chairs lining the island which was also a new development.

She had never really given it much thought but now that she was here, the question picked at her.

“Francois is a friend of mine,” he tells her as he opens his fridge. I thought if his name was on the lease, Xandra would have a harder time following me. He went back to New York to manage his boutique.”

“And what about Xandra? Where’s she?”

Alexander faces her, sliding the case of strawberries across the smooth tabletop towards her, “She’s in Miami. We have a friend there who’s a detective. I gave her one of the bones so they can and find out who that man was.”

Josie nods, taking a bite out of one of the strawberries, “Can you still eat regular food?”

“I can. It just doesn’t do anything for me anymore.”

“Well, I’d say that’s a fair trade. Immortality for not being able to fully enjoy strawberries.”

Alexander shakes his head, smiling a bit. He starts to approach her, Josie watching him carefully.

“We’re not completely invincible. Wooden stakes, sunlight, or a werewolf bite could kill us.”

“It’s a good thing we don’t know any werewolves then.”

&

Josie stands outside the old detention room where The Farm was meeting.

They all were just sitting around a circle, except for Ethel. She stood in the center, reciting words from the book in her hand.

She was surprised Melody was there, not knowing when she started hanging out with the rest of them. Moose and Dilton were there too.

So, this was a book club?

“Josie, there you are. I’m so glad you decided to come.”

She looks over her shoulder to see Evelyn standing behind her, holding two boxes of pizza. Oh, there was no way she was getting out of this now.

“I did.”

Evelyn gestures for her to go inside and Josie obliges, sitting down in the empty chair between Melody and Kevin.

“I’m so glad you’re here, Josie. We’re just about to start the sharing circle.”

“Great,” she replies with as much false pep as she can muster.

&

Josie lays the map flat out on her bed. Her mom told her that her dad was going to the Jazz festival after he left, and she wanted to be sure. She didn’t want to wake up one day and find that her magic wasn’t there anymore.

He said he wasn’t going to, but she wanted to be sure.

Alexander stands by her door, arms crossed, “Are you sure you want to do this? Myles could be telling the truth.”

“Yeah, and he could be lying.”

Josie picks up the knife she nabbed from the kitchen, clenching her teeth as she cuts her hand open. That was one part of magic that she’d never get used to. She lets her blood drip onto the map.

Alexander makes a quiet sound and she turns to him. He has his face turned a bit, grimacing. She can see his fangs start to protrude and the red lines around his eyes. She knows that they’ve talked about him being a vampire and she had seen that same thing on Xandra, but it was _different_ seeing his.

“Alex?”

“I need a minute,” he bites out, swiftly moving away from her door.

Josie turns her attention back to the map. Josie closes her eyes as she begins the incantation.

_Phasmatos tribum nas ex veras, sequita saguines, ementas asten mihan ega petous_

She opens her eyes, watching as her blood moves across the map. It stops at New Orleans and she feels relieved. Her dad was telling the truth.

&

“Mondays and Wednesday, we practice in the music room and in Valerie’s garage on Saturday. Your job is to come, record, and observe. If you need something extra for the video, let me know before you stick that camera in my face.”

“Got it, captain.”

“Good. I’ll see you at practice today.”

Raj gives her a quick nod before walking away, heading to his own seat.

Josie taps her pencil against her desk, staring at the clock as it makes a continuous ticking noise

She feels cold like someone just opened the window.

Josie shivers, running her hands up and down her arm. The hands on the clock stop suddenly and she frowns.

She feels something brushing against her feet and looks down to see grass brushing against her ankles. Maybe she was hallucinating.

When she looks back up, the room has completely changed. She was in the woods, but not Fox Forest. It was someplace different.

Josie inhales and exhales slowly, trying to stay calm. Apparently, her visions came when she was awake as well asleep. Terrific.

There were three other people. An older man, a girl with black pigtails and two people dressed like antique dolls.

They were standing in front of a candlelit table. The man raises the knife in his hand, and she notices the large translucent egg in front of him.

She had no idea what was inside of it, but whatever it is shouldn’t be left out.

He stabs it and she brings her arms up to cover her eyes as it casts a bright light through the dark forest.

For a second it’s completely silent then that thing releases the most grotesque scream she’s ever heard. She falls to the ground, eyes squeezed as she presses her palm roughly to her ears, trying to block out the noise.

When she opens her eyes again, she’s back in the classroom and everyone is staring at her.

She feels something warm and wet under her nose, dabbing the skin there. Her stomach turns when she sees the blood coating her fingertips. That’s never happened before.

“I, uh, have to go to the bathroom.” She grabs her stuff and rushes out of the room.

&

“I’m gone for a few days and you find a new problem for us to deal with.”

Josie rolls her eyes, waving her hand to lock the door. They were back in the Blue & Gold office which she guesses was there unofficial HQ.

“So, someone cut open a big egg with a knife?” Xandra asks skeptically.

Josie nods, leaning her head back against the headrest. “I know how it sounds but it’s what I saw, okay? It’s like this man was trying to release something.”

“And you’ve never seen him before?”

“No, Alex. I have zero idea who he is or what was inside the egg.”

“Okay, let’s deal with one Scooby Doo villain at a time,” Alexandra urges. “I found a lead on Captain Snow’s minions.”

Josie pinches the bridge of her nose. Is this what her life was now? Fighting one bad guy after the next?

Alexander perks up at her words, “Who?”

“Joseph Svenson.”

“My janitor?” Josie asks incredulously. Sure, he gave her some bad vibes, but he wasn’t a murderer.

“Yes. Your janitor. I did some research and turns out his real name is actually Joseph Conway. His family was murdered when he was younger, and they never found the person that did it.”

“Okay, so he had a traumatic childhood. How does that point to him being a witch hunter?”

“Maybe he’s just not after witches. Maybe,” Alexandra begins walking towards them, “a vampire killed his family and he’s on some sort of quest for revenge.”

“Okay, Xandra and I will go to his house and see what we can find.”

“I’m coming too.” Josie raises her finger as Alexander opens his mouth to object, “I wasn’t asking for permission. And I have to be back before band practice.”

“Band practice?” Xandra scoffs. “That’s what you’re worried about?”

“Do I need to snap your neck again?”

“I’d like to see you tr–”

Alexandra falls into a heap on the floor and Josie barely suppresses her laugh.

“Was that really necessary?”

“She said she wanted me to try.”

&

“This was a bad idea.”

“It was your idea,” Josie reminds him. “You didn’t think about the fact that you weren’t going to be able to just walk right in?”

“We don’t have all day. Josie can go inside while you and I,” Xandra gestures between Alexander and herself, “keep watch.”

“Glad we sorted that out. I’ll be back.”

She grabs both their arms, casting a quick invisibility spell invisibility spell over the two. She couldn’t risk one of the neighbors calling the cops because the two people were randomly standing outside someone’s house.

The house looks…empty. There aren’t any family photos on the wall or some flowers by a window. It was obvious only one person lived here.

Not wanting to waste any time, Josie tries to find his bedroom. It was most likely that she’d find something there.

His room, as she discovers, is behind the kitchen. She pushes the sliding doors apart and takes a look around as she enters.

It was now or never. Josie starts with his drawers, rifling through his clothes and tossing them around.

This whole thing would be easier if she knew exactly where she was looking.

She checks under the bed, but there’s nothing there but a worn out pair of slippers.

She drifts towards the closet next, twisting the knob.

There aren’t any white outfits, but she does find three large boxes.

“Bingo.”

&

“It’s never going to stop.”

Alexandra resists the urge to stomp her feet, “We made a deal, Alexander. Or am I not good enough to keep your word for?”

“It’s not like that.”

“Is Gloria really worth all this? She used us Alex. She’s still using us.”

“Shh. She’s coming.”

“I think I found something,” Josie shows the photos in her hands as she exits the house. “He was sent to live at the Sisters of Quiet Mercy after his parents.”

Alex takes the pictures from her hand and flips through them, “I’ve seen this place before. It’s a little far but-”

“But the two of you will have to shake them down yourselves,” Josie cuts him off. “I told you that I have practice. The place is run by a bunch of old nurses. It shouldn’t be hard to get information out of one of them.”

She gives them a tight lipped smile before walking down the stairs and back to the car. She had her fill of playing Charlie’s Angels for the day.

&

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah, we can just practice another day if you’re not up for it,” Melody chimes in.

Josie glances between her friends with a slight smile, “I’m okay. It was just a nosebleed.”

Valerie doesn’t look entirely convinced but she accepts her words with a small nod.

Raj claps his hands together after he finishes setting his camera up. “So, Val, you write all the songs?”

She nods, holding a pencil between her fingers. “I do. And Melody is our technique queen.”

“That I am.”

“And Josie?”

“Executor,” Melody and Valerie reply at the same time.

Josie gives them a good view of her middle finger, “I help find gigs and other opportunities to showcase our talent. Could we skip the rest of the Q&A so we can start practicing?”

Raj makes a zipping motion with his mouth.

&

Josie barely flinches as he comes in through her window, continuing to tune her guitar. She still couldn’t believe she was touching the same guitar that Jimi Hendrix played.

“You can use the front door.”

“I know, but this feels much more clandestine.”

The bed dips under his weight as he sits down, knee bumping against hers.

“So, how’d your trip to Quiet Mercy go?”

“Dead end but I did learn something interesting. A group of people decided to help Joseph. He told them the man who did it and they took care of it.”

“ _But_?”

“But Svenson wasn’t sure if he killed the right person. Sister Woodhouse claims she doesn’t remember what the people looked like or what their names were.”

“Something isn’t adding up. Do you find out the name of the person that killed him?”

“I–” Alex gets cut off by three loud knocks at her front door. “Are you expecting company?”

“No.”

She sets her guitar to the side and Alexander follows her as she goes to see who’s there.

“Sheriff Keller,” Josie barely hides her surprise, “my mom is at the office if you’re looking for her.”

“Hi, Josie. You mind if I come in?”

“Course not.”

She steps aside to allow him in, exchanging a confused look with Alexander behind his back.

“Did something happen?”

“I’m afraid I have some bad news. Joseph Svenson was murdered today.”

“What?”

“I, uh, spoke to a few of his neighbors and they claimed to see you sneaking into his house.”

“I can explain that.”

“We don’t have to make a big fuss out of this, Josie. Why don’t you just come down to the station and answer a few questions?”

_Shit._


	9. final warning

He doesn’t take her to the interrogation room so she’s not officially being charged with anything. Besides, the only thing they could get her for was trespassing. And maybe truancy.

Josie sits across from him at his desk, wishing that she was anywhere else.

She called her mom in the car, so she’d just wait for her to get here.

“I know you didn’t kill Svenson.”

“Then, why am I here, Sheriff Keller?”

“What were you doing at his house?”

“I’ll wait for my lawyer.”

Her mother arrives five minutes later, and Josie shrinks down in her seat some at the enraged look on her face.

_Uh oh._

“Josephine, go wait in the car. Sheriff Keller and I have some things to discuss.”

She didn’t need to be told twice.

&

“A police station, Josephine?”

She hates when her mom uses her whole name.

“I didn’t do anything wrong.”

“You skipped class to break into your janitor’s house who is now dead. Explain to me what part of that isn’t wrong. What were you even doing there?”

“ _Well_ , I had a theory that Svenson might’ve been one of the witch hunters. His family was murdered when he was younger, and we figured it could’ve been a vampire or werewolf or something else.”

“Something else? Like what?”

“I don’t know. There are probably a lot of other… _things_ out there.”

Her mother sighs, tapping her thumbs against the steering wheel as she parks in front of their house.

Alexander sat on his porch, typing furiously at his phone. If she had to guess, she’d say he was talking to Xandra.

“You weren’t alone, were you?”

“No. I turned Alex and Xandra invisible which is why the person who told Keller I was there only pointed me out.”

“A man is dead.”

“I just want this to be over, Mom. The sooner I figure out who’s behind everything, the sooner everything can go back to normal.”

Even as Josie says it, she knows that it’s not true. This was her new normal.

&

“Looking good, jailbird.”

Josie shuts her car door behind her, setting her feet firmly on the asphalt. Her mother had refused her pleas to let her stay home. There was a high chance that everyone at the school knew about what happened yesterday and she wasn’t in the mood to be the latest source of gossip.

“Bite me, Alexandra.”

She locks her car door then starts to the front door, Alexandra falling into step with her.

“Where’s your brother?”

“Feeding,” she replies as if it’s the most natural thing in the world. Though, Josie supposes it is for her now. “Someone killing your janitor means that we’re close and my _darling_ brother needs to be at his best self if someone decides to come after one of us. I guess that means it’s just you and me today.”

“Oh, how fun.”

Josie tells Alexandra everything that happened at the station as they walk, knowing she’ll lament everything back to Alex.

She stops dead in her tracks when she sees Melody, Valerie, and Cheryl at her locker. The three of them rarely ever hung out unless she was there too.

“I don’t need to stick around for this,” Alexandra remarks before leaving her side.

Josie starts walking again, already knowing what her friends are going to side before either even opens up their mouth.

“We need to talk.”

&

Josie stands with her back to the third bathroom stall door.

“Is this an intervention?”

“No, it’s a wake-up call,” Cheryl retorts. “You’ve been acting weird, spacing out in class and, yesterday, you were arrested for our janitor’s murder.”

“Okay, _technically_ , I was arrested for breaking into his house not for his murder.”

The bathroom door opens and each of the four heads swivel in that direction.

Cheryl glares at the intruder, “Excuse you! We are having a private conversation. Can you leave?”

The girl squeaks out an apology before scurrying away and the conversation resumes as if nothing happened.

“Josie, that’s not any better.”

“Val, I know that. I was only there for a prank. I know how it seems, but everything is fine. _I’m fine._ ”

They don’t believe her. That much is obvious, but there wasn’t much she could do that didn’t involve telling them the truth.

&

“How’d the talk with your besties go?”

“It didn’t,” Josie mumbles, roughly shoving her notebooks back into her backpack. It was the end of the day and all she wanted to do was go home. “They know I’m hiding something and it’s not like I can just tell them the truth.”

“You can, you just don’t want to.”

“What makes you think that?”

“Because I’ve been where you are. I thought that being a vampire wouldn’t change me. I wanted to pretend like I could still live a normal life.”

Josie shuts her locker, leaning against it as she looks at the girl next to her. She couldn’t believe she was taking advice from her, but she needed someone to talk to.

“What’s so wrong about wanted to keep everything separate? About wanting to keep them safe?”

“Give up the martyr act. You’re doing this because you like keeping secrets from your friends. You like having this thing that’s only yours. You _enjoy_ being different.”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about. You don’t know me.”

Alexandra scoffs, “It’s not a bad thing. You _are_ different from everyone else. Embrace it. I did and I couldn’t be happier with who I am. Okay, enough pep talk, your internal angst is starting to lose its warranty and I promised my brother I’d get you back in one piece.”

&

“Valerie! Wait up!”

She had decided to tell them everything. She had spent the whole night thinking it over and it was about time for her to stop lying. And, maybe, it was to prove Alexandra wrong.

“Where’s Mel?”

She needed them both to be here for this.

“I was just about to go looking for her. Is everything okay?”

“No. I mean, yes. I mean, there’s a lot that’s going on and I’ve been wanting to tell you and-”

“Melody?”

“Yes, Melody too.”

Valerie makes a disgruntled noise, grabbing her by her shoulders and spinning her around. “Melody.”

Josie feels like she’s having a fever dream. This couldn’t be happening.

Melody walked side by with Cheryl. Kevin, Moose, Ethel, and Dilton were behind them with Evelyn leading the group, wearing a smug smile. Each was dressed in a similar all white outfit.

_Oh_.

&

Josie’s relieved to find Cheryl’s seat empty and overjoyed to find Evelyn already in class. There were some things she wanted to say.

She makes a beeline for the table she’s sitting at, using her shoulder for balance as she sits on the stool. The more she thought about it, the more it made sense. Riverdale was like a magnet for unusual people.

“Josie, hi,” Evelyn greets her with a friendly tone.

Josie glances at the beaker filled with water then at her. Evelyn starts to choke, face turning red.

“That is your lungs filling up with water. Don’t worry,” Josie replies in a comforting tone, “I’m not going to kill you. I don’t know what you have planned, but, and I have to warn you, if anything happens to the people I care about, you’re gonna wish that I did.”

She breaks the spell, listening to Evelyn cough and gasp for air.

Josie greets Cheryl with a smile as she approaches them.

“What’s going on?”  
  


“Just fun girl talk.”


	10. lose to win

Josie manages to get through the entire day without setting someone else on fire.

She pretends not to notice Melody’s clothes during practice. It was easier to do with a camera in the room, recording her.

She creates a group chat with Chuck, Valerie, and Alex, asking the three of them to come over to her place. She adds a 911 so they’re aware of the severity of the situation.

She’s lighting a bundle of sage when someone knocks on her door.

She expects Valerie or Chuck, but it turns out to be the twins.

“Why are you knocking?”

“Because you only welcomed one of us in,” Alexandra answers matter-of-factly.

“You can always rescind your invitation,” Alex reminds her.

“Okay. Come in, Xandra.”

“Gladly.”

Chuck and Valerie arrive a few minutes later. She quickly lets them in and drags them inside her room. Xandra had made herself comfortable on her bed and Alex was leaning against the wall beside her window.

“Josie, you said it was an emergency. What’s wrong?”

Josie laughs uneasily as she faces Valerie. There wasn’t a lot of time for her to explain everything, so she’d just have to rip the band aid off.

“I’m a witch, Alex and Xandra are vampires, and Evelyn is, apparently, recruiting students for her secret witch hunting society.”

“You told me he was a witch!”

“I-I did say that.”

“Chuck,” Valerie gives him an incredulous look, “you don’t actually believe this, do you? Vampires aren’t real. Witches aren’t real.”

Josie figured she might need to put in a little effort to convince her friend.

“Alex, do you mind demonstrating?”

He shrugs and she turns to look at him as the veins around his eyes become more visible. He grins, flashing his fangs.

_Focus, Josie._

She tears her eyes away and looks back at Valerie who was inching closer to the open door. She wishes she had a better chance to tell her everything.

_Incendia_

Josie opens her palm as she summons a ball of fire, extinguishing it just as fast. “I’m sorry for springing all of this on you– _on both of you._ Right now, Melody needs our help.”

Alexandra laughs, loud and grating, “You think Melody is innocent? I get that you’re blinded by years of friendship but it’s right there in your face. She sold you out.”

“You don’t know Melody like I do. A few months ago, she got mad at me for almost running over a squirrel. There’s no way she knows what the Farm really is.”

“Then I guess you won’t mind if I have a little talk with her?”

Alexander’s arm circles her waist, pulling her back as she moves towards Xandra.

“You’re not going to go anywhere near her.”

“Who’s going to stop me?”

“Don’t test me.”

“Enough,” Alex bellows. “Josie was right about it not being Chuck, Xandra. She could be right about this too.”

“Of course, you agree with her. Josie, since you seem to have all the answers, what’s your plan?”

“We need to find the ringleader. I don’t think Evelyn is doing this on her own accord. We just need someone on the inside.”

“I’ll do it,” Chuck volunteers. “I’ll probably be less suspicious than your best friend.”

“Thank you.”

She hears her mother call her name before her door is pushed open. Her mom glances between the five of them.

“Am I interrupting?”

“I’ll fill you in later. What’s all the food for?”

Alexander lets go of her as he and Chuck help her mom with the grocery bags in her hand.

“I invited the Kellers over for dinner. I’m thinking about making pot roast.”

“Sounds good.”

After the dinner, she’d catch her mom up on everything.

&

“Are you sure you don’t want me to stay for dinner?”

“I would but I don’t want my mom to worry more than she already does. Besides, I can handle Kevin Keller.”

“What if it turns out Melody knew this whole time?”

Josie twists the back onto her earrings to keep them from slipping out. She pushes her chair back and rises to her feet, turning to face him, “That’s for me to worry about.”

“Josie—”

“Alexandra already murdered one of my friends. I’m not letting her _or you_ kill another one.”

His jaw ticks at her obvious threat, “I’m on your side, Josie.”

“I know that, but Xandra isn’t.”

“What are you trying to say?”

“I’m saying I’m going to be more careful,” Josie responds. She trusted him to protect her but she didn’t want it come at the expense of her friends.

&

“How’s the investigation going? Catch any suspects yet?”

Her mom gives her a warning look that she ignores.

Her name was dropped from the suspect list after she proved that she was at band practice while they’re janitor was being killed.

“Tom isn’t allowed to talk about the case. You know that.”

“Oops. Must’ve slipped my mind.”

“Kevin, your father tells me that you joined a new club at school. What is that like?”

“I’m interested to know too,” Josie chimes in.

“You’d know if you stuck around for more than one meeting,” he replies snootily. “The Farm is teaching us to confront our demons to better ourselves.”

“How?”

“It’s confidential.”

“It’s bull-”

“Josephine!”

“Sorry.”

Tom sighs, flexing his hands as he leans back in his seat, “Kevin, Sierra invited us over because there’s something that we wanted to talk to you about. The both of you.”

He reaches for her mom’s hand, the two exchanging a meaningful look and Josie feels her stomach turn.

“We’re together. We have been for a while.”

“Mom’s risking her life every single day and you’re cheating on her with your boss?”

“Kevin-”

“I spent my whole life trying to live up to your expectations and it’s all crap.”

He storms out, fork clattering against the floor. Sheriff Keller excuses himself before chasing after his son.

Josie rolls the small red potato around her plate with her fork.

“Since we’re both sharing horrible news, I found out who the witch hunters are. Evelyn Evernever is posing as some sort of teen guidance counselor. The Farm is just a front.”

“Kevin?”

“I don’t know for sure but it’s only a matter of time. I’m going to finish this in my room.” She picks up her plate then leaves the table.

&

Josie sews the tiny recorder into the inside of Chuck’s sleeve. Apparently, the Farm was now holding preliminary interviews for anyone who wanted to join.

All he had to do was press a button and it’d record everything they said.

“I won’t hold it against you if you want to back out.”

“Little late for me to back out, isn’t it?”

“I’m serious, Chuck. I don’t want anything happening to you.”

She reaches for her scissors, cutting the thread as she finishes. Josie hands the shirt to him and rises back to her feet.

“I’ll be fine,” he reassures her.

“Okay. Just say the word and I’ll call the whole thing off.”

“Deal.”

“Well, I need to go home and do my homework. I’ll see you later.”

Coach Clayton returns from picking his daughter up just as Josie steps outside the bedroom.

Charlotte’s face lights up with glee. “Josie!”

She stumbles back as the younger girl collides into her but quickly regains her footing. Josie smiles softly as she looks down.

“Hi, Charlie. I heard someone won their school’s spelling bee.”

“First place,” she brags proudly.

“That’s my girl. I have to go but I’ll be back soon, okay?”

“Okay.”


	11. walk through the fire

Josie wanders down the cobble path leading to the swimming hole. It was the most discreet location she could think of.

Chuck and Valerie are already there.

Xandra was at the library, trying to find out more stuff on the guy that Svenson claimed killed his parents and Alex was keeping an eye on her.

“How’d it go?”

“Okay, I guess. She was asking questions like ‘do I bite my nails when I’m stressed?’ then her father came in and took over.”

“Is that all they asked?” Josie pushes for more as Alex hands her the shirt that put the recorder inside.

“They asked whether I had lost someone.”

“I’m sorry, Chuck.”

“It’s okay.”

“Alright. Valerie, how’d your recon mission go?”

“Well, I looked through Melody’s phone and they’re having some sort of secret meeting in the woods tomorrow at eight.”

“I guess I know what I’m doing tomorrow night. Over and out.”

Josie spins on her heel and takes two steps before turning back around.

“We’re all going the same way.”

“Good observation, Josie,” Valerie retorts.

“Sorry. I got caught up in the moment.”

&

Josie switches to her other leg, her arm making a popping noise as she grabs hold of her foot.

“Anybody got their dresses for Homecoming yet?”

She shakes her head, “I’m still looking, Ronnie. The Cats and I are trying to find dresses that go with our theme.”

Alexander had scheduled them an appointment at at high end boutique in New York that a friend of his owned.

“Good luck with that,” Ginger snarks. “My date and I will be wearing matching cobalt blue dresses.”

Usually, Josie would let Ginger’s petty remarks slide but she feels like rising up to her barb today.

Melody had confided in her that Ginger was... _wary_ of their close friendship so Josie tried to be cordial for her friend’s sake. But Ginger let her true feelings be known whenever her friend wasn’t around.

“Oh, did you and Melody call it quits? I’ll have to congratulate her later.”

“I bet you’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

“Yes, Ginger, I would.”

“Stand down, ladies,” Cheryl interrupts as she looms over them. “Save for that energy for when we’re cheering our boys to victory. Josie, glad to have you back.”

“Glad to be back?”

“Metaphorically speaking. I could sense you weren’t on your A-game and I need my squad sharp and focused. Stretch for five more minutes then we’ll go over the routine again.”

&

“You are a lifesaver, Francois.”

Josie twirls around in her dress. It was a two piece with a halter top with a fluffy, tulle skirt and a beaded collar.

The top was made of an emerald green satin fabric with a cheetah print fabric. The skirt was an onyx black color with a light green lace cover.

Melody’s and Valerie’s dresses were nearly identical excluding the color. Blush pink for the former and amethyst purple for the latter.

“I’m happy to help. Any friend of Alex is a friend of mine,” he responds with a wink. “I’ll be right back with some shoes.”

Josie steps off the pedestal and turns to her friends, “I told you we’d find some dresses.”

“Don’t take credit for this,” Melody replies. “Your boyfriend is the reason we’re here.”

“Okay, you cannot still be mad. Ginger provoked me. And Alex isn’t my boyfriend.”

“I don’t care. I’m always the one who has to deal with it, and no one ever cares about how I feel.”

Valerie makes a face, taken aback, “Of course we care about you, Melody. We’re your friends.”

“Are we? When was the last time we hung and did something that didn’t have something to do with the band? All three of us?”

“Melody-”

“I’m back,” Francois sings, holding three boxes of shoes. He notices the sad expressions on their faces almost immediately. “I was only gone for a few seconds. Did you change your minds about the dresses?”

“The dresses are perfect, Francois. We’re just sorting through some stuff.”

&

Josie twists her ring on her finger as she watches Melody disappear inside her house; they had already dropped Val off at her place.

Alexander reaches out, giving her knee a small squeeze in comfort. Josie takes his hand and laces their fingers together. Things were weird after the conversation in her room, but those things needed to be said.

“They’re having some sort of meeting in Fox Forest tonight.”

“We’ll be there.”

&

“I’m coming.”

“No, you’re not.”

Josie sticks her thumb with a pin, squeezing out some before blood before pressing it to the door as she casts a boundary spell over her house.

No one could get in and no one could get out until she lowered the spell.

“Yes, I am.”

“No, you’re not.”

“I am.”

“You’re not.”

“Am.”

“Not.”

“We don’t have all day,” Alexander yells from his car.

Dear lord, she hates that whole super hearing thing sometimes.

“You can come but you have to stay in the car.”

“No promises.” Valerie blows her a kiss before walking off her porch.

&

Josie feels a sense of deja vu as she walks through the woods. The last time she was here, someone died.

Valerie doesn’t stay in the car, but she wasn’t really expecting her to. Alexandra opted out of coming on the basis of not wanting to ruin another pair of shoes. Josie felt better with her not being around.

“I can hear them. Come on.” Alex gestures for them to follow as he turns right.

They keep walking until they come across the group. Looks like everyone was in attendance. The people she usually saw hanging out with Evelyn and a couple more people from her school whose names she didn’t know.

Each of them were wearing those stupid white outfits.

Josie turns Valerie, Alex, and herself invisible as they edge closer. She didn’t want to know what would happen if they were caught.

The group parts, lining up around the… _coal?_ What the hell was going on?

Kevin and Evelyn stand at the opposite ends, exchanging a silent look. He then proceeds to toe off his shoes and socks.

“Once you start crossing the threshold, you can't stop,” Evelyn begins. “That's the key. You must believe that you will be protected. Believe that you will be forged. Only through the fire can we be cleansed and leave our past behind. Conquer our fears, expiate our sins, exorcise our demons. Brother Kevin, it's your turn.”

Josie’s eyes widen as he starts walking across the coals, feet bare and nothing to protect them from the burning rocks.

She pinches herself to make sure she wasn’t having another vision. This was very real.

He makes it across without flinching and the others rush to congratulate them. Chuck hesitates before following their lead and Josie feels sick.


	12. black magic woman

Josie places the burning sage on a coaster before she swiped from her kitchen before she left.

Chuck lays out a map of Greendale across her mother’s desk, “They’re holding some type of ceremony the night of Homecoming at this farm.” He grabs a marker from his back pocket and draws a circle where it is.

“What type of ceremony?”

“I don’t know. I heard Evelyn mention something about ascending.”

“Ascending to what? Or where?”

“I don’t know but she said something about running out of time.”

“Okay, that’s good. If they’re in a rush, they’ll get sloppy.”

Valerie gives her a slight dubious look, “Shouldn’t the other two be here for this?”

“They’re busy and I can just fill them in later. Before anything happens, I need to make sure that everyone is out of the way.”

Her main concern was getting Evelyn. If she did that without any casualties then it was a win in her book.

“What’s your plan?” Her mom asks.

“Xandra and Alex are looking for something that can tie them to Svenson’s murder. I’ll go to the Farm before anyone ascends,” Josie exaggerates with the word with finger air quotes, “and try to get a confession. Sheriff Keller will arrest them and save the day.”

“Plan B?”

“Well, Chuck, let’s hope it doesn’t come to that.”

&

Josie takes a bite of cheese fry. Alexander was supposed to meet her, but it’s been about five minute and he was a no show.

She pulls out her phone to text him.

“Josie, right?”

She looks up, coming face to face with a tall man. He had a scruffy beard and was wearing a dark brown Henley shirt. Maybe he was related to Sheriff Keller.

“Depends on who’s asking.”

He smiles then slides into the seat across from her, folding his hands on top of the table.

“I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“And I’ve heard nothing about you.”

“Allow me to introduce myself. I’m Edgar Evernever.”

“You-”

“This is a friendly meeting, I promise. I’m not your enemy.”

“You sent someone to kill me. I’d argue differently.”

“That was a mistake. I thought you were a threat to us. I was wrong.” He exhales a heavy sigh, tapping his knuckles against the table. “Many years ago, I was a very different man. My life was in tatters, so I left it behind, and I walked in the desert to die. Till I stumbled upon a tree on a hill beside a farm. I was in Death’s clutches. And somehow I stumbled to the door of that farm, and I knocked.”

“I didn’t ask for your backstory. What do you want?”

“I made it my sacred duty to open my own farm, where I could welcome lost souls wandering in the darkness. The farm strives to create a safe place where wounded people can heal and become the best versions of themselves.”

“What do you want?” Josie repeats. She already didn’t like this guy and he was testing her patience.

“A compromise. You let us carry on with our ascension and I’ll leave your friends alone.”

“I don’t think so. I don’t negotiate with killers.”

“Bit hypocritical, don’t you think?”

“You’re not going to ascend and you’re going to leave my friends alone.”

“Am I?”

“You are,” Alexander replies. He was standing in front of their table, staring at Edgar with a murderous look.

She turns back to Edgar with a pleased expression, “You can leave on your own or he can make you. Your choice.”

He chuckles and she sees Alexander bristle. Edgar braces his hands on the table as he starts to stand. “Think about what I said, Josie.”

An idea comes to mind and she acts quickly. Josie reaches out, placing her hand on top of Edgar’s.

_Dic mihi, hva du vet_

&

Josie flips to the next page of her grimoire. At first, it felt weird calling it hers. But the more she read and the more spells she practiced; she couldn’t deny that the book belonged to her.

Alexander was stretched out across her bed beside her, watching her. He was agitated, that much she could tell.

“What did he say to you?”

“He went on and on about how he almost died but then he found this farm. I guess the owner took him in and now he feels it’s his responsibility to help others.”

It was all crap.

“What else?”

“Well, he wanted to make a deal. I keep my friends and he gets to ascend. What about you? Did you find anything?”

“I found something that could connect our little friends. Want to guess what the guy that your janitor had executed did for a living?”

“Farmer.”

“That’s right. So, Edgar had someone kill him to get revenge.”

“That solves one of our mysteries.”

“What did you see when you read Edgar’s mind?”

“It was more like a message than a memory this time. Whatever the ascension is, they need me to do it. He didn’t send that person here to kill me, it was a test.”

“To see if you had powers,” Alexander surmises.

“Exactly. Which is why I’m going to get rid of them.”

“You’re going to what?”

“They can’t open a magic portal if there’s no magic. I already made up my mind so there’s no convincing me.”


	13. the plan

“If you keep looking at me, I’m going to turn you into a toad.”

She wraps a braid around her mini buns to keep them from unraveling. She kept some of her braids down, letting them cascade down her back.

The ends were a forest green color to go with her dress.

Chuck frowns, “Can you really do that?”

She gets out of the car, shutting the door roughly behind her.

Josie rests her arms on the roof as leans against the vehicle, making direct eye contact with Chuck, “We’re not going to talk about the Farm or anything dealing with my magic.”

“Okay.”

“For the next two hours, we are going to pretend that everything is normal. I’m a cheerleader and you’re a football player. Nothing more.”

“Nothing less.”

“Glad we cleared that up. See you on the field, Bulldog.”

Josie shares a smile with him before they part ways, each walking off towards their respective locker rooms.

&

Josie grits her teeth, Evelyn’s arm pressing against her sternum. She was supposed to be cheering with the rest of the Vixens for halftime but got sidetracked.

“That guy that you killed was a very close friend of mine.”

“Figures. You’re just as stupid as he was. Didn’t anyone tell you it’s rude to sneak up on a witch?”

Josie uses her foot to push herself off the locker. Evelyn stumbles back, tripping over the bench and Josie goes right down with her as the girl latches onto her sleeves.

Evelyn reaches for her foot and she kicks out, her shoe making contact with the other girl’s face. She falls back and Josie takes advantage of the moment, climbing on top of the girl.

She’s never been much of a fighter, but she has a feeling she’s going to enjoy this. She hears a slight crunching sound as her fist makes contact with Evelyn’s nose.

Evelyn sneers, “What’s wrong? Afraid to use your magic?”

“I don’t need it.”

Evelyn jabs her stomach, taking her by surprise. She grabs Josie’s hand as she swings again and twists her arm.

Josie screams out in pain, trying to wrench her arm out of the girl’s grasp. Josie uses her other hand, smacking the girl across the face.

Evelyn let’s go and she moves away, shakily rising to her feet as she clutches her arm. She stares down at her, feeling queasy at the sight of blood. “I’m done.”

“I’m not.”

Evelyn succeeds in grabbing her leg and making her fall this time. Josie’s vision darkens as her head hits the floor and she’s thinly aware of Evelyn reaching for something in her back pocket as she gets on top of her.

“Do you know what this is for, huh? It’s for cutting boxes!”

Josie grabs Evelyn’s wrist with both hands, stopping herself from being stabbed. “Do you buy all your murder weapons from Home Depot?”

“Don’t worry. I’m not going to kill you,” Evelyn mocks her. “We need you alive.”

She hears footsteps, looking away for a split second to see Cheryl walking towards them.

“Josie? Evelyn, what’s going on?!”

Evelyn grins, “We have a liar in our midst. Josie, you want to tell Cheryl about how you helped cover up her brother’s murder? A bear didn’t kill Jason, Cheryl; it was a vampire.”

Evelyn is ripped off her. Josie leans up on her elbows to see Alexandra throwing her into the lockers. Evelyn falls to the floor, unconscious.

Josie uses the bench to push herself up, feeling worse for wear. This was definitely going to hurt more later.

“Why didn’t you just use your magic?” Xandra asks in disbelief.

Josie ignores her, turning to where Cheryl stood but she was already gone.

&

“Nice arm bandage. Really sets off the dress.”

Josie cracks a tiny smile. Alexander offered to heal it for her but she declined. Drinking blood seemed weird even if it had healing abilities.

“I got you a drink.” He thrusts the glass out towards her and a bit spills over the rim and onto her feet. “Sorry.”

Josie brushes it off as she takes the cup from him, raising it to her mouth and sipping lightly to see whether Reggie or Moose had gotten to it yet. They had. 

Raj bobs his head up and down to the song that was playing. She was taking a small break from performing to refresh and just have fun. She wasn’t going to come to the dance and just sing. Her plan was to get a drink, sit down then find someone to dance with but the boy in front of her had intercepted her path and struck up a conversation.

“So, you and Alex, huh?”

“What?”

“Chuck told me that you two were dating.”

_Ah._ “We are not dating.”

He seems to perk up at that piece of information. “Oh. In that case, would you like to dance?”

She gestures to the cup in her hand, “Maybe in a few minutes.”

“I can take that.”

Josie shrugs before passing him her cup. He then passes them off to a freshman walking by then takes her hand and leads her to the space where people were swaying from side to side. It was a slow song playing currently.

Josie connects her hands at the nape of his neck, smiling softly as their eyes meet. He doesn't hold her attention for very long. Her gaze shifts to the person behind him.

Alexander stood next to the door, wearing a crisp white shirt and a green jacket that matched her dress.

She moves closer to Raj, resting her chin on his shoulder as without breaking eye contact with Alexander.

&

“I’m home,” she shouts to her mom, eyes glued to her phone screen. She texted Cheryl about a dozen times, but each went largely ignored.

She heads to the kitchen, attention still on her phone as she opens the fridge door with one hand. She grabs a water bottle then closes it back. She calls out for her mom again, still waiting for a reply. She said she’d be here when Josie got back.

“Josie, we’ve been waiting for you.”

She slams the fridge door as she spins to face Edgar. Either he had a death wish or he was really stupid. 

“Where’s my mom?”

“Safe. I’m really sorry about this.”

She’s about to ask what when someone grabs her from behind, placing a damp cloth over her mouth. Josie tries to fight but she can feel herself losing consciousness.


	14. wait a minute

_Josie grabs onto the table for support as she stands back. She heads back to her room where Valerie was, nose buried in her grimoire._

_“What spell are you looking at?”_

_Josie joins her friend on her bed, placing her hands in her lap as she tucks her legs underneath her._

_“Imitantor pupulus,” Valerie reads the incantation off the page. “What does it do?”_

_“Let me show you.”_

_Josie says the incantation then raises her arm into the air. Valerie’s arm shoots up, an involuntary action._

_“It’s an imitation spell. You do whatever I do.”_

_Josie touches the tip of her nose with her thumb, laughing as Valerie does the same._

_“Okay, that’s enough.”_

_“As you wish,” she replies like a fortune teller machine._

_She reverses the spell, wiggling her fingers to show that the spell was off._

_“My best friend is a witch. I still feel like I’m going to wake up and this will all be a wild fever dream.”_

_“That makes two of us.”_

_“Well, pitter patter. Get at her.”_

_“What?!”_

_“From Letterkenny! You told me you watched.”_

_“I lied.”_

_“Obviously.”_

_Josie shakes her head, closing her eyes as she places her hand on the book._

_Oribos turai manecsitus. Orbiem. Oribos turai manecsitus. Orbiem._

_Valerie gives her an expectant look as she finishes, “How do you feel?”_

_She felt cold and empty, like a piece of herself was missing. But there was another feeling, one she couldn’t quite describe. It was weird considering she was perfectly fine before she had powers._

&

Josie wakes up in the back of a pickup truck, hands tied together with a thick rope that was cutting into her wrist. 

She sits up as the truck stops moving, looking around frantically.

This must’ve bed the place Chuck was talking about. She hears someone coming towards her, relaxing a bit when she sees it’s Kevin. Maybe she could talk some sense into him.

“Listen to me, Kevin, whatever they told you...it’s a lie. They’re using you.”

He pulls down the trunk and reaches for her feet, Josie kicks his hands away. 

“Moose, help,” Kevin shouts.

Josie curses as she hears the other truck door open and shut. Why couldn’t it be scrawny Dilton Dooley? She’d probably have a better chance at taking the two of them.

&

The Farm was lit up by a thousand candles and Josie has to stop herself from making a fire hazard joke.

Moose and Kevin have a firm grip on both her arms and if she wasn’t sure they were being brainwashed, they’d be at the top of her list when she got free.

There were more than just people from her school this time. Alice Cooper, Midge Klump and her mother, and a dozen other people. Dear lord, how long have they been recruiting?

She didn’t see Cheryl which counted for something. Valerie was keeping an eye on Melody.

The sea of white parts to reveal Edgar. He has his hand hidden behind his back, a creepy smile on his face.

“So, this was your plan all along? Kidnap me and my mom to perform some ritual for you?”

“You’re going to be a part of a beautiful thing, Josie. As for your mother, we took her back home. She’s safe and sound.”

She doesn’t believe him but if he was telling truth then her mom was on her way with Sheriff Keller. It wasn’t too late.

“Is that what you told Joseph Conway before you murdered him?”

“The hour is upon us,” he states, completely ignoring her question. “Sister Ethel, can you shut the doors?”

“Um, is that really necessary?”

Ethel scampers by her, head bowed. Josie tries to think of the easiest way to get out of here that didn’t involve using her magic. She just had to get away from Moose and Kevin first.

“Evelyn?”

She steps out from behind Polly and Betty, welding a rather big knife. She hands it to her dad and Josie grimaces as they kiss fully on the mouth.

So, they were that type of family.

“This won’t hurt…much.”

Josie tries to move back as he approaches but Kevin and Moose don’t let her budge. She changed her mind. They were so going to pay for this. 

They all begin to chant but she’s too preoccupied with trying to escape to pay attention to what they were saying. Josie could hear the faint sound of an engine, but she knew it wasn’t her mom or Sheriff Keller. 

The knife grazes her skin and she screams.

&

She stands on shaky feet, leaning on Alexander for support as she waits for her body to fully wake up.

Josie looks down, covering her mouth with her hand as she takes in the white outfits just laying on the ground. It was just like her dream which meant that Kevin had to be here.

He’s sitting where Edgar stood, knees hugged to his chest. She felt a pang of pity at the despaired expression on his face.

“Kevin? What happened?”

“The worthy ascended, of course.”

No, that didn’t make sense. She didn’t open the portal. She couldn’t have.

“Kevin, where is everyone?”

He looks up at her, eyes shining with unshed tears, “Gone. Everyone is. And we'll never see them again.”

She feels like she’s being watched, the hair on her arms and neck standing up. Josie glances over her shoulder but she couldn’t see anyone.

“Hey,” Alexander’s voice brings her back to the present, “what is it?”

“N-Nothing. I just need a minute.”

&

Josie accepts the mug of hot chocolate with a smile. Alexander kneels down in front of her, pressing his hand to his mouth in a thoughtful manner. Her mom was asleep in her bed and Josie had to stop herself from checking in on her every ten seconds.

“I need you to tell me what happened in the barn.”

“You were right here when I told my mom. How many times do I need to go over it?”

“I know that that’s what you told your mom, but you don’t have to lie to me, Josie. I won’t judge.”

“I’m not _lying_. Edgar had the knife; I screamed then I woke up on the ground.”

He sighs, gaze shifting to the left. Josie follows his eyes to where her grimoire sat. Her magic was still embedded in the book.

“I never heard you scream.”

“Why did you keep asking me if I did something?”

“There was this bright light, you could see it through the cracks in the woods. I got worried that something was happening.”

Josie’s brows furrow, “My magic is still in the grimoire. I didn’t do that.”

“Are you sure the spell worked?”

Josie points her free hands towards the fireplace. _Incendia._ Nothing happens.

“See? No fire, no magic. I don’t know what you saw but it wasn’t me, Alexander.”

He finally seems to accept her answer. “You’re right. I’m sorry.”

“I think I’m gonna take a nap. You can stay if you want.”

“Maybe next time.” He squeezes her shoulder as a goodbye.

Josie pulls the cover over her shoulder as she gets more comfortable, closing her eyes as she lays her head on her arm.

Just as she falls asleep, the fireplace lights up with a mean blaze.


End file.
